Perfectly Imperfect
by Misguided.Nerd
Summary: Bella Swan's a small town girl who, as many would say, had a perfect life. She's pretty, a cheerleader, smart, & she's dating Mike Newton, a star football player. But when the new strange Cullen family moves in, what is revealed about them & herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so let me know what ya'll think. This is just going to be a quick short story and I won't continue it until I get reviews reviews reviews! It was just one of those things like WHAM! that hit me one day and I had to put it down. :) So, read, review, and enjoy. Thanks. Love all the readers that may pass through here!**

**DISCLAIMER! As I do oh-so wish that I was the owner and queen of the handsome sparkly vampire and witty heroine, I own nothing. :( Stephenie Meyer is the one and ONLY owner of everything Twilight, which I'm extremely jealous of. Haha! But, I hope I do not destroy as she would call it "her baby" as I would be shamed forever! This is just a Twilight inspired story with a little twist at the end.**

**Chapter 1**

Football Game

"Go Spartans!" I cheered as I stood on top of the pyramid. The crowd whooped and applauded as our football team ran out onto the field. I grinned as widely as I could, my cheeks starting to hurt. At last, I got the cue to dismount and I did so as well as I could.

Jessica came up and gave me a little hug. "Good job Bella!"

"Thanks," I replied, breathless. The excitement of the crowd was contagious and I couldn't help but be almost as excited with them for our first football game. The squad all turned our attention to the game yet I couldn't help but glance around for Angela, my second closest friend. Scrutinizing the people's faces for what seemed like an eternity I finally found her. She sat very snugly to Ben, fiddling around with her camera and explaining something.

"Uh, Bella!"

I swung my head around to find Jess standing in front of me. My face grew warm as I realized that she had been trying to get my attention for a while now. "Sorry."

She shook it off. "Wanna come to the concession with me?"

I quickly agreed and we both took off to ruin our diets that Lauren had us strictly on.

"Bella, you have like, _the perfect life_! You are so lucky!" Jessica gushed. "You're dating Mike Newton for God's sakes and he is absolutely _crazy_ about you!" I could hear the jealousy that was hinted in her voice. "I just know you two are going to get married after high school."

Internally I cringed. I couldn't think of me living with Mike for the rest of my life. Yes, he was a great guy and yes, I really did like him. But it wasn't enough. I couldn't say any of this though. It'd be around school and around town even before I got home. Instead I said, "Yeah. Perfect."

The rest of the game went by quickly. More cheers and pumping up the audience. Our football team lost, which wasn't too surprising. Mike came up to me after the game and gave me a quick kiss before he headed to the locker room

"Wish me luck," he called as he reluctantly joined the rest of the team to get one of the longest speeches of their lives. I waved then headed to bench to grab my bag. Angela was already there, waiting for me.

"Hey!" I needed a friendly face at the moment. "You need a ride to the party?"

She shook her head and slightly blushed. "I'm um, getting a ride from Ben."

My face fell. "Oh, okay. That's cool." I was suddenly uncomfortable and began to tug on the short skirt that we were forced to wear, despite the awful weather.

"Bella," I heard an oh-so familiar voice behind me. I grimaced. "We have practice tomorrow around four, okay? And don't be late."

I nodded. "Yeah, see you then Lauren." It was a waste of breath, she was already gone.

Angela's face was twisted. "You're going to have practice on the Friday that we get off?"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my bag and walked away. "See you later!" I jumped into my big red truck that I had just recently acquired from Billy Black. It was my dream car even though it couldn't go over fifty. My cell phone buzzed then and I dug around for it in my messy bag. After finding it in the corner under everything, I flipped it open to find a text message from Mike. He wanted to know if he had to pick me up later. I replied with a yes and left the school parking lot so I could get home to change.

The door was unlocked when I finally made it home, which was a little strange. I ignored it and walked in to hear the television was still on. Jake was sleeping on the couch and my dad was sleeping in his favorite recliner. I reached for the remote and shut the T.V. off so I could wake my dad up.

Shaking his shoulder I said, "Dad, get up. Go to bed. Your back will be hurting tomorrow if you don't."

He grumbled something I could quite make out.

It took a while, but I finally got him to clump up the stairs. I looked over at Jacob who was still sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and gently laid it over my best friend. He must've been waiting for me all night. I ruffled his long black hair before I went upstairs to take a shower.

The water was taking forever to heat up so I just hopped in so I could get ready. I shivered as the cool water sprayed my back. It eventually got warm and I could start to relax. When I got out, a text message was waiting for me. I had to be ready in a half hour and Mike would be parked two blocks down, that was sent to me six minutes before. I blow dried my hair and padded into my warm room.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt that my mom had bought me in New York when she was there taking pictures for a wedding. My cell phone buzzed once again and of course, it was from Mike.

_hurry up. im waitin for u. :)_

Like I was already guilt-ridden enough, this text just made me feel worse. As I walked down the stairs and out the front door, I realized what I had to do tonight: break up with Mike Newton.

**Review, my loves! And this tale shall continue on! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, haven't been on here in FORVER. And I sincerely apologize, if anyone is even reading this...My life has just gotten hectic. Already working on Science Fair, my book report, and watching my little cousin all the time can be a time consumer. Plus, I'm moving to a new room in my house. It's just gotten crazy. :) I'm sorry guys. But here's chapter 2. I had it done for a while now. Haha. Sorry. *Hides face in shame* I'm also working on an independent story with my own characters and plot that I'm think about switching to Twilight characters so you all can see what I've been so distracted with. Still debating on it. _And_ I am also start _two new Twi-fanfics_ soon. By the way, hope everyone has a happy new year! Okay, I'm done.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. (: All characters belong to the wonderful SM who has inspired me to write this.**

**Chapter 2**

**_The Party_**

Someone stepped on my foot, again. I bit my lip from yelping and kept going, trying to make it to the back door as quickly as I possibly could.

"Isabella Swan? At a party? Impossible!" I heard Tyler snicker as I trudged by.

Mike laughed. "Don't be too surprised there Tyler, Bella's a monster when you get her alone!" He winked at me as Tyler's mouth dropped.

I scowled and moved a little bit faster, angry at Mike. It wasn't like he would know. I mean, I wasn't like _that_. Mike had, of course, tried once or twice, but eventually got the hint. Still, I would have to move his hand from a place it wasn't supposed to be every time we well, made out. Finally, I had made it out to the deck where I saw Angela and Ben by the kiddy pool that was to the side of the yard. A hand settled on the small of my back; I twitched uncomfortably.

"Are you mad?" he asked quietly before taking a sip of his beer.

Shaking my head I replied, "No, it was all in good fun, right?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "You know, Bella I was thinking that maybe we should –"

"Mike! Good game!" Jessica interrupted. I swear that girl popped up out of nowhere. She was smiling like a maniac at Mike.

His squeezed my hand. "Hey, thanks." His other arm somehow wrapped my waist, which didn't go unnoticed by Jessica. Her smile tightened. We all stood silently for a while.

"I'm going to go see what Angela is up to," I said. Mike volunteered to come but I refused. I encouraged both of them to go have a little fun. He reluctantly agreed and followed Jess back into the house. After they were gone, I took a deep breath of air and sat on the swing on the bench. I really wasn't going to go intrude on Ang and Ben, no way did I want to be the third wheel.

"Yeah, I guess there's a hot blonde and a pretty little black haired girl."

My ears pricked and I began to eavesdrop on the conversation that was going on between the two seniors sitting in a few chairs over.

"I call dibs on the blonde!" one of them drunkenly exclaimed. He twisted the cap off another beer and began to chug.

The other argued. "No way, man! I heard she's totally taken by a huge guy. He could totally kick your ass if he wanted to."

"Pfff…" the drunken one scoffed, who wasn't that big. "I could take anyone here." He stood up and yelled, "Who wants to go? Come on you sissies! Bring it! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Dude!" His sober friend yanked him back down. "Shut up! The neighbors will call the cops!"

"Whatever… So tell me more about these newbies."

"Yeah, okay, so there are three guys: the big guy, a smaller blonde one, and a tall skinny one. Then the girls, of course." Here the guy winked. "Anyway, they're all adopted by the new doctor and his wife. The blonde guy and girl I guess are twins, they're last names are Hal –"

The guy was interrupted by someone calling his name to join a game. Both of the guys stood up, still talking, and walked over to the spot where a group of people were playing horseshoes, way out of my earshot. I considered following to just listen and get some more information on the new kids, but a hand gripped my shoulder, making me jump.

"Angela!" I gasped. My hand flew to my throat.

"I'm sorry!" she looked at me apologetically and took the space by me.

"It's fine." I smiled and she responded with her own, silence then taking up the space between us. Which was okay for me, it gave me time to think through things.

I had to break up with Mike tonight. I wasn't right for him, he'd be way better off with Jess. And the charade just couldn't go on any longer. Besides, Mike wouldn't like me if he ever found out that I hated cheerleading, I couldn't stand football or any other sports, and I would rather be at home reading or hanging out with Jake than doing anything else. The only reason I had tried out for cheerleading was because Jessica had begged me to try out with her. Sure, it was all fun and games, constantly joking that cheerleading was overrated and we so wouldn't make it, until we got picked. And it was even worse that Lauren was also picked _and_ chosen as the co-captain. I still couldn't adjust yet Jess grew in love with the whole scene and became totally in character for it.

I gnawed on my bottom lip and debated on going to look for Mike. Fortunately I didn't have to make that choice as he stomped over, Jess still in tow. He looked really angry. My face grew warm as I tried to remember if I had told someone about my decision of breaking up with him. I began to think of an explanation, something to say so he would maybe understand but he was suddenly in front of me that no words came out. I swallowed and looked up at him.

"Let's go." His voice was husky and he avoided my gaze. He reached for my hand, pulled me up and then guided me out of the house. I continually asked what was wrong, what happened, but he didn't say anything. I glanced back to see Jess looking guilty, biting her lip and her eyes were slowly filling up with tears. That's when it hit me like the basketball in gym had earlier. I planted my feet and yanked my hand back.

"What the hell happened?" I folded my arms.

Reaching for my hand again he said, "I'll tell you in the suburban, now let's go." When I didn't move, he pursed his lips and stared me down. "Just come on, will you?"

"Tell me what happened."

"In the car!" He said it loud enough to get a few heads look over at us. "Please."

I weaved around him and walked out of the door. He was only a few steps behind me so I had to wait for him to unlock the doors. When I finally heard the click I jumped in, closing the door maybe a little too hard. He somberly got in.

"So?" I said impatiently.

"Look, it wasn't my fault and I don't want this to ruin what we have, okay? So don't go blaming me for it because I was the innocent one in –"

"Okay, I get it, just tell me."

Taking a deep breath he finally, very quietly, said "Jess and I kissed. It meant nothing. I was totally unprepared for it. She just leaned over and before I knew it, her lips were on mine and I'm…I'm sorry."

I shook my head, not believing my ears. I knew that's what had happened; I had suspected it after I had looked back at her. This should make it easier to break up with Mike now, but I still couldn't do it for some reason. In a way I was angry and almost a little happy. This just told me Mike was definitely not the one for me. One thing I knew for sure though, everything was all jumbled up and I just couldn't think. "Take me home."

Nodding, he started the car and pulled out onto the street. He would try to say something to me, but I'd only look at him and then turn my head away. When we at last made it to my house, he turned off the car and we sat in silence.

_Do it now_, I told myself. "Maybe…Maybe this just isn't working out Mike." I braced myself for his reaction.

"What?"

"Well, maybe we should just take a break. I mean, I don't want to hold you back or anything. You have football and work and school, I was just thinking that I might be adding more stress." I bit my lip. Now that I had finally said that, I felt a lot better, but his reply surprised me.

His hand found mine. "Bella, you don't know how much you make me feel better after a crappy day. I'll make it up, I swear. Why don't we go out on a date tomorrow night? Just you and me and nothing else."

I couldn't say anything. He just wouldn't give up. I didn't know what else to do or say so I agreed quickly and got out of the car. As my foot touched the ground, a small silver car whizzed by my house at a very fast speed. I looked down the road to where it had gone; it was out of sight already. Mike grumbled something as I closed the door.

After getting into some of my old ratty sweats and finally being able to lie down in my bed, a little after midnight, I still couldn't go to sleep. It amazed me at how something so good could go bad in such a small time frame. Frustrated and exhausted, I put in one of my mom's classical CDs and closed my eyes, trying to take my mind off of everything. Just focusing on the sweet melodies, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, another update. :)) This is the last one for a day or two...school starts in a few days. :( And I have to get some crap together so...enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**_Personal Sun_**

The bell rang and my foot caught on the door jamb like usual. I stuttered a little and got a few snickers from some of my classmates. My face was on fire as I sat in my seat. I set my bag in the empty spot next to me and looked over at where Mike sat, hunched over and barely speaking to Eric. From the moment I got up this morning, I knew this day was going to be awkward.

On Friday night, I broke up with Mike, making it official. I told him I needed time to think, a little air to breathe but it didn't work until after ten minutes of trying to convince him. And I just couldn't say no when he asked for just one more kiss, like it'd make a difference. Which it did in a way, just confirming, once again, that he was so not the one for me. It was similar to all the other ones, but I could tell he had tried to put a little passion into this one. And a little bit more saliva. I didn't feel anything when I kissed him or when he held me. Harsh, I know, but it was the truth.

Rotating in my seat, I got a better angle at Jess who was talking animatedly to a couple of girls. Once in a while she'd glance over at Mike with a hopeful look in her eye. I guess news of our break up had already gotten out, of course. Class was called then and I immediately turned my attention to the front.

The rest of the day dragged on. At lunch, Angela and I sat with Ben and a few of his friends at a different table than the one I usually sat at that consisted of Mike and the other gang. Biology was uneventful except for the few stares that I felt burning through me and I almost skipped out on gym. Besides me being awfully clumsy, I was partners with Mike in all our team sports. Thankfully, the teacher had moved on to track and field things, so while he was throwing a disc, I was running around the track. But I'd glanced over at him every now and then and catch him watching me only to have him look away quickly. Now I felt even worse.

As soon as school was over with, I went straight to La Push. Jake was already waiting for me outside.

"Hey!" he said as he came out from under the little porch.

Suddenly all my worries were gone and I grinned. "Hey. How was school?"

He shrugged.

"Eh! Jake, Embry's eating all of the potato chi – Oh hey Bella!" Quil instantly switched from being an immature child to an adult.

"How's it going Quil?" I followed Jake inside.

"It's going," he smiled.

I nodded and took a seat on the couch. Quil went to join the other two in the kitchen. I heard voices being raised and an "ow!" from one of them. I stifled a laugh as they all marched in, Quil was rubbing his arm and muttering something.

Scooting over, I suggested we all go down to the beach in a little bit even though it was cloudy and it was probably going to rain. Embry politely decline declaring that he had to get home soon anyway. Quil snorted and started to flip through the channels. Jake yanked the remote away to change it back to a channel with a comedian. All three became engrossed immediately, laughing at each of the jokes. I didn't pay any attention to the television, instead I watched them. I smiled as they all snickered at the ones that they shouldn't understand and quoting the man as he went along. When the show finally ended, they all sat back with a satisfied smile.

Embry glanced at the clock on the wall. "I better get going. My mom's going to be mad." He got up and walked to the front door, but paused. "I'll talk to you later Jake," he said pointedly. "See you Bella."

"Bye," I said, curious by the look Embry had given Jake. I raised an eyebrow at Jake, he ignored it.

"Quil, don't you think your mommy's going to be worrying about you also?" Jake asked.

Quil shook his head, completely oblivious to what Jake was trying to do.

"Do I need to make her worry?" Jake muttered.

Quil shot a look back at Jake, surprised. Finally he got the hint and stood up and cleared his throat. "I'll come back later to eat your food."

Jake rolled his eyes as the door shut behind Quil. "So, Mike."

I sighed and shut my eyes. "Billy, right?"

"M-hm."

"Great. Just freaking great. My dad and him just have to gossip like old women, don't they?" It was funny at times, but when Jake's dad and my dad gossiped about my personal life, that was going too far.

I felt a hand on my knee and opened my eyes to see Jake's hand resting on it. "Don't worry about it Bells, he only cares about you."

I nodded, not completely agreeing.

"Come on, let's go down to the beach." He helped me up and we walked out together. For the first time, I noticed Jake's height.

"Holy crow Jake, when did you get so tall?" I was just by his shoulder.

He grinned. "Come down more often and it wouldn't be such a big thing."

I rolled my eyes. "I might be coming down so often now that you're going to get annoyed with me."

"No, never," he said, getting a little serious.

I gulped and tried to keep a joking tone going. "You might change your mind in a few days."

He laughed and threw me over his shoulder. "Nah, I think it'll be great."

"Put me down," I laughed.

"Shall we take a little dip, Bella?"

I squirmed even more; terrified at the fact that he might actually do it. He began to jog and I little out a little squeal. I almost died when I stopped at the edge of the water. He was getting a complete kick out of this.

"Wow, the water looks great today! Why don't you test it out for me Bells?"

"No!"

He was overwhelmed with laughter as he put me down. I was glaring at him. My anger subsided though as I watched him laugh and soon enough I joined in. It was always like that with Jake, I could never stay angry at him.

"I'm sorry, but your face…" he said, still laughing.

I gave him a light punch on his arm. "Yeah, well, for some strange reason, I thought you were actually going to do it."

"Okay, that last time was in the summer and it was a beautiful warm day out, so I don't know what you're complaining about," he defended. "You should be _thanking_ me."

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to our log. He followed and took a seat next to me, automatically reaching for my hand. This was why Jake was my best friend. When I was with him, I could always be myself and not put a mask on. He was so easy to talk to and when I was having a crappy day, I could always depend on him to make it better. I sighed in content and put my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said in a low voice.

I shook my head. "Not right now. I came down here to get away from it all. My mom and dad have been giving me crap about it too. Especially mom."

"Can I tell you something?" He was playing with my hand.

"Yeah, you know you can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath. "I am so _happy_ you dumped that asshole."  
I leaned back in surprise and studied his face. I had always known Jake despised Mike, but I didn't know it was that much. Jake stared right back for a few minutes and then suddenly grinned. I grinned back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "Well, for one, I didn't want to nag you and two, you wouldn't have listened anyway because you're so damn stubborn."

I ignored the tease. "Jake, you're my best friend. If you didn't like him that much, you should've told me."

"I thought you would've gotten mad at me."

"Why would I do that?" I couldn't imagine getting mad at Jake for something like that.

He paused.

"Well…?" I encouraged.

"Forget it."

"Jacob…" I said, knowing I hit a soft spot. He hated it when I used Jacob instead of Jake.

Jake smiled. "Isabella."

Touché. "Come on Jake, spit it out already."

He grimaced and muttered something.

"Excuse me? I didn't get all of that."

"I said, I thought you would've accused me of being jealous." He diverted his gaze.

I sat there, speechless. It was _this_ again. We had gone through this when Mike and I had taken a little break when he went to California for a while. Jake had told me that no guy would be good enough for me. Then he had tried to make a move on me, something that was partially my fault for leading him on in a way. I had rejected him, and accused him of being a jealous idiot who couldn't be happy for me. For some reason, my face was starting to get warm and I began to feel bad about it again. We had made up that night. I called him and apologized over and over and although he said it was no big deal, I know I really hurt him.

I bit my lip and nudged him. "Jake, I –" I couldn't finish what I was about to say. He had spun around and before I could stop him, his lips were on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry..sorry...but I do get a five day weekend so there's a possibility of being more updates. :) Not much in this chapter. But I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twi-Fanpire. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**_Surprised_**

I was frozen, completely unable to move. Not knowing what else to do, I waited until he was done. He pulled his lips away from mine before he gave my lips another lasting peck and rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. And then rain began to pour.

"Bella?"

I forced my eyes to look into his, my stomach flip-flopping when they did.

He took a deep breath and leaned away. "I'm sorry."

"Jake…" I was shocked I could even speak. "I should get going."

His hand wrapped around mine. "No, please stay."

I gave him a small smile. "Charlie will be looking for me." Before it was out of my mouth, I knew it was already a lie. Charlie always suspected that when I wasn't at home, I'd be at Jake's.

"Yeah, you're right." He ran a hand through is long, black hair. The sadness in his eyes was obvious, causing a sharp pain to go through my chest. It killed me to hurt him like this constantly. Jake deserved more than me or what I could offer. Coming around like this was as if I was flaunting what would never be.

"Bye, Jake," I whispered, the last good bye. As I turned around and headed back to my truck, the tears were already sliding down my cheeks.

My mom was at the table, going through the latest pictures she had taken. She was contemplating hard, sighing and putting a picture to the side only to pick it back up and study it once more. It was a while until she noticed my presence.

***

"Hey sweetie, your dad's bringing pizza home tonight. You don't have to worry about cooking," she said, her attention going back to the colorful photographs in front of her. She picked one up, lonely in the corner. I could see it was taken on one of the cliffs, overlooking the water and La Push beach. The sun was starting to set and there were clouds of oranges, pinks, purples, and blues. The trees were barely moving in the breeze, but other than that it was pretty calm. It was absolutely breathtaking. "What do you think about this one? It's for the Clearwater's anniversary coming up…"

"I love it. It's perfect."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

I debated on giving my mom a kiss on the cheek before I headed upstairs to start on my homework, but decided against it. I could still feel Jake's tender lips on mine. My face got hot, and my head got slightly dizzy. It was just a little kiss, right? I mean, could Jake and I ever have something more than friendship? He'd still be Jake, my best friend for almost my whole life, and I would still be Bella. Now that I was thinking about it, maybe it could work. We'd be closer, which didn't seem like it was possible, and I wouldn't be hurting him any longer. It could be the perfect relationship. We already make each other happy, and we most definitely couldn't survive without one another. And I did love Jake. More than any other guy that I've dated. And I knew he loved me. He told me it every time I had a bad day or whenever we just hung out. Plus, Charlie and Billy would be ecstatic if we did. Mom would be as supportive as ever, happy with whatever I did that made me happy. I chewed on my bottom lip and finally settled on going back down to La Push after school tomorrow to talk to Jake. Then I felt two eyes watching me and looked up to find my mom staring at me hard.

"What's wrong, baby?" Her hand cupped my cheek. "You look…anxious."

"Oh, it's just a test coming up, I'm kind of nervous about it," I lied.

She gave me a kiss on my forehead. "You'll do fine. You always do."

I nodded somberly.

"Pizza's here!" my dad called as he came into the house. My mom scooped up her pictures and nestled them into her portfolio.

I walked to the door to help my dad, getting there just as he was emptying his gun of its shells. I rolled my eyes and took the pizza from his hands. "Really, dad?"

He smiled meekly. "Safety first."

My mom's laugh floated out to us, brightening my dad's face. Seventeen years, and still something so small could make each other's day. Seventeen years, and they were in love like they had been in high school. My dad kicked off his boots quickly so he could get to the kitchen where the love of his life was.

After my parent's small reunion, we bustled around each other in the small, cozy kitchen. My mom, the one who was banned from touching any source of food, set the table. I made a salad for us, also sticking some breadsticks into the oven. My dad kept the conversation going, catching up on our day.

"Talked to Billy today when I was coming home," he said, putting the pizza box on the table.

I choked on the piece of lettuce I was chewing on. "Dad, you know it's dangerous to be driving and talking on your cell phone," I scolded, trying to play off what I knew was coming.

He ignored me. "Said that the Clearwaters are having the barbecue on Saturday. And he said something else, but I forgot… guess it'll come back to me." He gave me a pointed look.

"Oh," my mom stabbed at a carrot, and thankfully, completely missing the look. "On Saturday I'm heading up to Port Angeles to do a family reunion."

"Sweetie," Charlie began. "Do you think for _once_ that you could take a break from your job? I mean, it shouldn't be that hard to do, right? Besides, you already promised them you'd be taking pictures."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "How about Bella takes the pictures? I could pull out my old camera and you could go with your father down to La Push."

I gulped my bite of pizza down, surprised. "Uh…I don't know mom. Doesn't that seem a little risky?"

"You'll do fine! I can already tell that you'll get a passion for the camera and get an eye just like me!" She grinned with confidence.

My dad and I looked at each other, knowing that I was more like him more than I was like my mom. "Sure…"

We left that topic to go on to talking about school and cheerleading. My mom also dipped her toe into the Mike-waters but when I made those waters cold, she was away from that lake as soon as possible. That immediately led to another topic change about what we should paint the kitchen next. It was a very light yellow at the moment and she wanted to do an _orange_. My dad told her they'd talk about it. Then the conversation somehow ended up on the new family that had just moved in town.

"Dr. Cullen, yup, met him today." My dad leaned back in his chair. "Nice fellow. Had all the nurses around him distracted all day. Poor guy, I don't know how he got anything done with them staring at him and stuff."

"Staring at him?" I looked up from my empty plate.

He bobbed his head. "Yeah…uh…he's a good looking guy."

"You said he had kids, didn't you?" my mom cut in.

"Five, actually – three seniors and two juniors. Two of them are Mrs. Cullen's nephew and niece, twins and adopted. The other three are adopted too. I guess they can't have kids of their own."

My mom's eyes bugged. "Wow, five…and they're teenagers! I'm glad I only had one, and here are two people willingly taking five in!"

"Well, yeah," I said. "Maybe they love kids. Who knows? I mean, think about how awful it would be to not have anyone who will look like you when they get older or anyone to hold just when they're born. Or to not have anyone to raise as your own. What do think life would be like to not have me here?"

My parents sat in a daze, staring at me. Their eyes were penetrating through my skin, causing me to feel uncomfortable. I shifted in my chair and glanced between them.

"Well," Charlie mumbled, pulling my mom out of her stance. She smiled at me and began to gather the plates to take them over to the sink. The water was turned on and she began to quietly wash the dishes, saying no more. I was confused, guilt ridden, and suspicious all at once. The emotions were overwhelming. I opened my mouth to say something.

"They start school on Monday," my dad finished as he grabbed the salad bowl and pizza box. "Be a good girl and befriend them? Oh, and don't stare. I met the kids as well today and I have to say, they're really mature for their age. Mrs. Cullen was at home, making it homey so I haven't gotten to meet her yet." He began to ramble on, keeping the room flowing with words. It was awkward though, my dad was never the one to talk like this. Everything was just so weird and I could barely stand it any longer.

I grabbed the glasses and started to head over to the sink when my dad reached out and took them from my grasp and put them in the water swiftly. I stood there stunned at such a small action until my dad smiled at me. Uncertainly, I smiled back and turned on my heel to leave. I threw one more look over my shoulder as I went through the door, only to see my mom in my dad's embrace, her body shaking with sobs.

***

What had I said? Did I do something? My mind was blown by what had just happened in the kitchen. Everything had changed so quickly, I barely saw it coming. The throbbing in my temples was even worse now.

I looked down at my untouched homework. It was hopeless. I would never get this done in time. There was a math problem that had been started, just sitting on the paper waiting to be finished. My mind was too jumbled up to think about anything else. I sighed and shut my math book. Simultaneously, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear me.

My dad's face poked in. "Homework?"

"Yeah."

He cautiously stepped in and walked over to my bed to sit down. "Listen, what happened in the kitchen…"

"Don't worry about it dad. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's been a crazy day already and I don't need to add any more to it." I gave him a small smile.

"Okay," he let out a breath. "How's Jake?"

I shrugged. "Good I guess. Why?" I beat him to answering when I remembered his comment at the table. "You and Billy were talking about us again, weren't you?"

His expression went guilty. "We're just worried – "

"First of all, you two need to quit gossiping like old women. Secondly, there is absolutely _nothing_ for you guys to worry about. Jake and I are _fine_. If we are having problems, we will fix it _ourselves_. It's really nothing for you guys to get into, okay?" I instantly regretted the words as I watched his face. He began to say something but I stopped him once again. "I'm going for a drive. I'll be back in an hour." I stalked out of the room, reaching for my keys and bounding down the stairs quickly to get outside to my truck.

**Hm...I wonder what'll happen on that drive...Bella's only told me that she thinks about things, and then something else might happen...So...We'll just have to wait and see together, huh? Ha. Please review! I'd really like that! :D 'Til the next time my fellow fan-fic fans. Haha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just as I promised, here is the full Chapter 5 for my lovely Perfectly Imperfect readers. You guys are so supportive, it makes me feel all special. I'm going to start replying to you guys. I just LOVE hearing what you have to say. :) It's a little later than I wanted, but I'm just glad I got it done. Hope you enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: One of my favorite authors, SM, owns all that is Twilight and I am so thankful for her writing that awesome saga! :))**

**Chapter 5**

**_Need_**

I hadn't exactly left my house yet. I was just sitting in the driveway, one hand on the wheel. My eyes were gazing out the window but not really seeing anything. Finally I decided that I had sat there long enough. I took a deep breath, exhaled and turned the key. Strangely the loud rumble that roared from my truck had a way of making me smile.

It was a Thursday night and no one was out. My monster of a truck maneuvered down the street nicely. I wasn't exactly sure on where I was going. All I knew was that I just wanted to get out of here, leave if only for an hour. I turned on random streets and bounced in the alleys for a while before my truck began to head in the direction of the highway. I didn't even care anymore. I wasn't going to stop myself. My foot pressed harder on the accelerator, screaming to go faster than fifty-five. The truck wailed in protest as it began to exceed its limit. In my head I was telling myself to relax, slow down because I now realized I was overreacting but it wasn't happening externally. The road curved and my truck's wheels followed the path. And the last thing I remember was two headlights blinding me before we hit head on.

***

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor was familiar, embarrassingly enough. My tongue was thick with drugs and I felt awful, so awful I wished I would just die. My head was heavy, my face felt swollen and I ached almost everywhere. I didn't want to get up at all. With my eyes still closed, I tried to remember what had happened but was coming up blank. I slowly opened my eyes, something that was surprisingly a little difficult to do. I could see my mom's head resting on the hospital bed through my squinting eyes. I tugged on a piece of her brown hair that was barely within my reach but it was enough to wake her up.

Her eyes were puffy and her face was aged with exhaustion and worry. Her expression turned from tired to relief as she grabbed my hand and whispered, "You're awake."

"Yeah, I guess I am." My voice was hoarse and weak, my throat dry. The curiosity burning inside me caused me to speak again. "What – What happened?"

She sat up straighter and adjusted the blankets around me. "You were in a car accident sweetie, head on collision. Thank God that you were driving that beast of yours or you wouldn't be here." Tears welled up in her eyes. "The other car is just scrap metal now. The truck's damages, shockingly, aren't too bad. You'll be having to get a ride from me for a while until it's out of the shop but –"

"What happened to the other person?"

"They…"

_Scrap metal. _"Mom?" I got light headed, my stomach tightened.

"They can't find the person. There isn't even any identification. Nothing. The police couldn't find anything in the car. It was completely clean of evidence. But there are people looking around that area at the moment for him or her. They think that the other person had miraculously escaped with some injuries and that they wouldn't be far. I'm sure it'll be fine," she soothed, gingerly pushing my hair from my face. Her hands wiped away the escaping tears rolling down my cheeks. I thought to myself, _Oh God I killed someone. _And as if reading my thoughts she said, "The only person you should be worrying about at the moment is yourself. They'll find the man or the woman and you'll see that it's okay." Her head shot up as someone entered the room. I turned to see my father walking with the same tired face as my mother's.

"You're awake," he repeated.

I nodded, my neck was sore.

He leisurely went over to my mom and took the seat by her. "How are you?"

"Uh," I shrugged, wincing as a sharp pain went through my shoulder. Randomly, the thought of me not having to do cheerleading shot through my mind, making my lips twitch until I remembered what had occurred in order for that to happen.

My parents' eyes widened at the same time. Charlie beat my mother to the punch. "Do you need some medication? I can call the nurse."

"No, dad, it's alright. My fault, I should be more careful. But unless there are like twenty people out in the waiting room, then I'll gladly take it," I joked despite the guilt that was taking over my body. The idea of killing someone made my mood take a dive again.

Their cheeks reddened.

My mouth dropped. "No…"

"They're just worried about you baby," my mom said with a yawn. Her worn out face made me feel bad.

I sighed. "Go home you guys, take a shower and get something to eat. I'll see a few people out there and then I _promise_ I'll call the nurse for something." They didn't say anything. "Please?"

They looked at each other and then back at me. My mom frowned. "Okay, when we leave, I'll tell the nurse to give you something that way you can talk to a few of your friends until you go to sleep."

"Okay."

"It's not going to be long," she warned, gathering her purse and jacket.

"Fine by me," I said.

Charlie gave me a kiss on the forehead and then my mom did. "See you in a few hours, kiddo," he told me.

"What's today?" I asked quickly before they could get any further.

"Friday night, Bells," my dad replied right before they walked out the door. I've been out for only a day.

Mike, Jess, and Angela all filed in looking like one of the worst possible things in the world had just happened. I didn't want anyone else fussing over me, so I gave them a small smile. "Hey guys!"

Bless Angela's heart, she nudged Jess's arm and smiled right back. "Hey, how you doing?"

"A little better," I said.

Jess's face fell as Mike took the seat where my mom had been sitting and took a hold of my hand. "Aw, babe, I'm so sorry."

I began to open my mouth to tell him to not do this right now but I didn't want things to get too weird in the room. I wouldn't be able to handle it. "Um, yeah, me too." Jess sat next to Mike, Angela sitting on my other side. I looked at all of their faces. "Can you guys do me a favor?" They all nodded. "Just…please, don't fuss over me. I don't want anyone to make a big deal out of this and –"

"No problem," Jess interrupted, probably a little too glad to take the attention off of me. "Instead we can talk about what happened at school today. Or whatever you want to talk about."

"Great," I agreed. "So?"

She jumped into the story excitedly. Mike was sitting there staring at me, holding my hand with a worried expression. Angela helped Jessica with bits and parts of Lauren getting shut down by the new kid whose name I found out was Edward Cullen. They both gushed on how good looking they were, I thought they were exaggerating. When they began to talk about the Cullens designer clothes, I felt the drugs start to kick in. The nurse came in and told them I had to get my rest.

Jess was the first to give me a light hug. "See you later, Bella! Feel better, k?"

"Mk," I slurred. Angela gave me a hug and told me she would come see me tomorrow if she wasn't babysitting the twins. Mike was the last one in the room. He leaned down and _kissed my lips_, obviously taking advantage of the fact that I was drugged, and told me that he loved me. Before I even knew what I was saying, I mumbled, "Love you to Mike."

"I'll come tomorrow," he promised.

I started to protest but was soon taken under by the medication.

***

I died in my sleep. That was the only conclusion I had come up with.

An angel was looking over me, checking my injuries and talking but not to me. He had blonde hair and was handsomely pale. His eyes were topaz and as I looked up at him, he flashed me a perfect movie star smile. He looked as if he was in his early thirties, a little young. And he was absolutely beautiful. I was dumbfounded and just couldn't help but stare.

"Hello Isabella, how are you feeling today?" he smoothly spoke.

Everything came back down to earth, falling into place. His white jacket, the clipboard, the probing. He was a doctor.

"Forgive me, I forgot we haven't had the pleasure of meeting properly yet. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

_He_ was Dr. Cullen? I was at a loss for words. When my dad had told me he was "good looking" that was a _huge_ understatement. He looked concerned as I tried to come up with something. Finally I just gave up and nodded, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Good to know you're responding," he chuckled flawlessly. "You seem as if you're doing just fine. I'm sure that you'll have a successful recovery and you'll be at the top of the pyramid in no time. I'll be back later to check on you. Mr. Black, it was nice to meet you. Isabella."

It surprised me that he knew about my cheerleading. It even surprised me more when I looked over by the window to see Jake sitting there. He caught me staring at him and smiled meekly.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked with a little accusation in my tone.

"I can't come see my best friend in the hospital?" he retorted.

"I thought you wouldn't want to."

His eyes grew dark. "Why? Because of what happened Thursday?" He took a deep breath. "Listen, Bells, I just want to forget about it. I didn't know what I was doing."

I was hurting him again. And I'd give anything to just forget it.

"For me?" he said when I didn't reply.

"Yeah," I finally muttered.

He got up and stood at the foot of my bed. "When do you go home?"

"I don't know. Soon hopefully. I hate it here."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I know." He stopped and looked over my damages. "So, a broken arm, whiplash, chipped bone in your leg, a broken rib and a couple of cracked ones, bumped and bruised all over the place. How did they even find you? You were practically in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe someone saw it or drove pass."

"Maybe," he agreed unsurely. "What were you even thinking, Bells?"

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you even go out at night, driving that fast around a curve like that?"

"You're giving me crap now, Jake? I really don't need this right now."

"Yeah, maybe I should go. You do need your rest," he said sarcastically. He walked to the door and turned back to spat at me, "Newton stopped by earlier by the way. You should really call your boyfriend in case you need a shoulder to cry on."

I sat there as if I had just been stabbed through the heart. I bit my lip to hold back the tears that had already began to fall. Everything was going so wrong.

The nurse poked her head in. "You need something honey? You're monitor was going crazy."

"No, thank you," I said, pretending as if my tears weren't there.

"Okay sweetie, press the button if you need anything."

I did need something. I needed my best friend. I needed my parents to tell me what happened at dinner the other night. I needed Mike to just accept me as a friend. I needed to rewind my life so I wouldn't go for that drive. I needed to get out of this hospital. Surprisingly, I wanted and needed my "perfect" life back. Unfortunately, there wasn't a button for that. And there never would be. Life was just like that.

**Poor Bella. I hope everything goes well in the next chapter. We'll just have to see...But for right now, why don't you move your mouse over to that button right there that says "Review this Story" or whatever and click it, okay? :) Leave your condolences for her. I'm sure she will appreciate that. She's gonna need a lot of support when she helps me with the next chapter. Haha, 'til next time my loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry my lovelies. Little man is teething and parents have both been working like crazy...AND I just found out one of my best friends is moving. :\ Kinda not going to well for me. So, I apologized for the half assed chapter here. Ugh...I feel so bad. :( Here ya go.**

**Chapter 6**

**_Routine_**

The accident last week still had everyone puzzled. The person in the other car hadn't been found yet but no one had reported a missing person or anything. There wasn't a single clue to who had been in that car and there were no traces of anyone in there. It was as if it was a ghost who had been driving.

"How you feeling?" Sue Clearwater asked.

"Good."

Leah walked into the house then and without even acknowledging me, walked straight to her room. Harry and Charlie's voice floated out to us from the living room. My mom was in Portland for the weekend, leaving my dad to baby-sit me and take me everywhere, including runs to La Push. There was a nice silence between Sue and I. Even though I had known her all my life, we weren't exactly close. In a way, I thought of her as a distant aunt.

She sighed and glanced down the hallway to where Leah had disappeared. I felt obligated to asking what was wrong, but I didn't want to poke around other people's business. Her hands wrapped around her cup filled with hot tea. "When do you go back to school?"

"Wednesday," I replied. Silence took up the space for a while then and I couldn't take it any longer. The question was burning inside me. "How's Jake?"

Her smile was warm and knowing. "He's good. We took over some soup yesterday." The smile faltered. "He looked kind of lonely."

My stomach clenched. "Do you think he's home?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded and stood up to grab the phone for me. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I smiled shyly and punched in his numbers. Sue got up and left the room, giving me a little privacy.

On the third ring he answered. "Yeah?"

"Jake?"

"Bella?" He was suddenly more alert.

"What are you doing?" I bit my lip.

It was quiet on the other end for a moment. "Nothing, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Okay, what about you?"

"I'm um…" I paused. What would happen if I told him I was at down here? Would he even care or come? "I'm at the Clearwater's with Charlie."

The other line was so silent for a moment I thought he had hung up. "I'll be right down." There was a click and I was setting the phone on the table.

Before I knew it, Jake was already standing in the kitchen, his short hair dripping.

His hair.

His short, _cropped_ hair.

The long, straight black hair was nowhere to be found. And Jake was _shirtless _even though it was pouring out.

My mouth was hanging open as I stared at his naked torso. He grinned at my expression. But it wasn't my grin - my goofy, relaxed Jacob smile. No. It was a cocky grin. One where he looked as if he knew everything there is to know and that he was untouchable.

"You okay Bells?" he asked with the grin.

I shut my mouth and attempted to gather myself. "Yeah…Jake, your hair…And why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Chill, _mom_," he scoffed.

"_Mom_?"

He laughed and for a moment, I saw my smile. My Jake. "Just relax. Come on, let's go sit at my house. Billy's with Quil's family." His face fell but when he realized I was watching, he perked right back up. Jake stood up and scooped me up into his arms which, by the way, were _huge_. Like steroid huge.

Then it hit me. I gaped up at Jake once again. It made sense – why we were arguing and how he was acting and everything.

He saw me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Jake, you aren't doing like…steroids or anything, are you?" His body was radiating heat as he walked to his house, still carrying me. I shifted awkwardly in his grip, trying to get a little comfortable since I was still sore. Oddly enough, I wasn't refusing being carried.

His eyes popped and his laughed boomed throughout his small house as he stepped through the door with me and out of the rain.

My face scrunched up. "It's not funny. This is serious."

He only nodded, still laughing as he gently put me on the couch.

"What are you laughing at?"

The laughter died down slightly, but he was still chuckling as he put my feet in his lap and said, "You."

"Me?"

Now he shook his head. "I'm not doing steroids Bella."

I folded my arms. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I guess I'm just growing up."

"That was fast," I mumbled.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his short hair and yawned. I noticed the bags under his eyes and his exhausted face. He shut his eyes for a moment, laying his head back and sitting still. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Stay for a little while, please?" he whispered.

And his face was just so serene, so calm, so sweet that it took me back to last week, when he was my Jake. How could he get that big in such a small time frame? I would figure that out later, at the moment, he looked young and innocent, so much that I said, "Of course."

His long arm reached for my hand and I laid my own in his, starting to get back into the familiar routine. This time was different though. I could feel it.

***

I hissed through my teeth and Jake fluttered his hands around me nervously.

"Calm down, I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. I moved my arm back into a comfortable position again. Jake was starting to get annoying yet we barely hung out anymore because he was strangely busy now. Remembering the past month sparked my irritation again. "Don't you have to get home or something?"

He glanced up at the kitchen clock and grimaced. "Yeah." We looked at each other for a moment before he leaned down to give me an awkward hug. "See ya later Bells."

"Bye…" When the door was closed, I stood up and headed toward the stairs. My legs were a little sore and my arm was way better then it was before. Most of my bruises were gone, others were yellowing. All in all, I was feeling much better. But there were a few things that were bothering me.

They still hadn't found the other person.

Half of the new kids were gone for some strange reason and no one knew why.

Jake had a new group of friends, one that made barely anytime for me.

I hobbled up the stairs and headed to my bedroom to get some sleep. I didn't need my mom to help me put my shirts on any longer, something that I was overjoyed to find out. My comforter called my name as I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face. I climbed into my warm bed and snuggled further into my sheets, secretly hoping that I could disappear into an abyss that wasn't as complicated as the real world. Closing my eyes, I began to imagine what life would be like if everything would go how I wanted it to. But then again, it wouldn't make it such a great journey.

**Okay okay, I know, not my best. I re-read it and was like, wow...Sorry...*shy smile***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, first of all, you all have NO idea how sorry I really am! My laptop crashed a while ago and I went into laptop withdrawals and I got so busy with school and everything, I just completely blanked out on my baby! :( I've been working on it though and this is my gift to you all...if people are still even reading it...which I hope? Ugh...but now it's the summer and when the little man is sleeping, I will be working on it some more for you all lovely people. It's on my mom's computer though and it feels so weird but my dad is working on my laptop...still...after about a few months. :( SAD DAYS.**

**Secondly...I would like to start writing a fanfiction with another person this summer. :) I've been collecting ideas from songs and personal experiences. I've just been really interested in it for like a looong time so if anyone whatsoever is interested, PLEASE let me know. That would make my day. :D**

**Thirdly, Twilight fanpire, sadly enough, belongs to SM. :)**

**Okay, okay...read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 7**

**__****Truth**

_This shouldn't be hard, right? Just put the camera to your eye and press the button._

Sue and Harry sat at the table while people bustled around them. They were talking intently, completely focused on only each other. They had small smiles as if they were sharing a little secret. It was picturesque. I inhaled deeply before lifting the camera up and aiming it at the two. They didn't notice the flash. I looked at the LCD screen and was even a little proud of the picture. It was adorable; I knew they would love it.

"Alright, let's get this meat on the grill!" my dad announced, walking to the grill with a grand smile.

The Clearwater's anniversary barbecue was delayed due to problems. One being my car accident and the other was trouble inside the tribe. I guess it was very top secret because Billy wouldn't even discuss it with my dad.

Out of nowhere, a hand touched the small of my back and I knew who it was by just the heat. I looked out of the corner to my eye to see Jacob looking over my shoulder at the LCD screen.

"Jake," I muttered.

"Bella," he greeted back. "Nice picture. They'll love it."

The tension in my shoulders relaxed slightly. "You really think so?"

The honesty in his eyes burned into mine. "Yes."

I stared back and saw something else. Sadness. Something was wrong; something was hurting my best friend. My breath caught as I saw his eyes start to water. I opened my mouth to ask what happened but was interrupted by an excited voice.

"Jacob!"

We both turned to find Seth Clearwater grinning at us. Jake tensed a little and grimaced; the actions were odd to me. He was usually cordial and welcomed Seth with open arms, always treating him like a little brother. I looked up at him questioningly but he ignored me as he put a smile on and waved. Seth headed over to us, squeezing through people.

"I need to talk to you later," Jake whispered quickly.

I simply nodded and walked away.

* * *

"So I was like, 'No Tyler, you have a girlfriend. Lauren would be pissed if she found out you were doing this,'" Jess went on in low voice. She had been going on about this since we were in line to get lunch and would not stop. I knew for a fact that she would shut up as soon as Mike or Angela got to the table, but they had gotten held up somewhere and were taking forever. "Ahem, your thoughts?"

I looked up from my salad bowl to an expectant face. "Huh?"

"Ugh, Bella, you always do this to me! For once, can't you just be the best friend that you promised to me that you were and listen to me? I'm in a crisis for Christ's sakes and you're being selfish!" Her bottom lip pouted out as she sighed in frustration. "I asked you: Should I be a good friend and tell Lauren that her boyfriend was all over me or do I not say anything and shake it off as nothing?"

I frowned. I hated being dragged into stuff like this. It wasn't as if I didn't have my own problems. "Well, would you want me to tell you that your boyfriend was cheating on you?"

Then it hit me. It was pure irony. I saw the realization on her face too.

She mumbled, suddenly embarrassed, "I - I guess so. So I'll tell her?"

"If that's what you think is right." I shrugged and turned back to my untouched salad.

"They're back!" Angela sang-song quietly as she took her seat next to me, Ben trailing right behind her with his daily comic and tray.

"Who?" I asked. Jess had instantly stopped talking after my last comment. I hoped she wouldn't be talking the rest of the period, at least not to me. It was just awkward now.

Angie raised her eyebrows. "The other Cullens. After a month and a half, they finally showed up out of nowhere. Just POOF! Right there in the office, talking about the work they missed."

That's why she was late. She probably had to help get papers that they had missed since she was an aide in the office during fourth hour. Still, why should I care? Even though they're siblings were model gorgeous and I was just now getting over there looks, the others shouldn't be much different, right? They were normal human beings that just wanted to be left alone. And I planned on doing just that. I vowed to myself that I would stay out of all of their ways right then before I looked back at Angela with a confused expression. "Okay. Why should I care?" I repeated.

Everyone's mouths at the table dropped suddenly, including Ben's which was quite surprising.

I looked all of them. "What?"

"What's up with you guys?" Mike snorted, taking his seat between Ben and Jess.

"Nothing," Angela suddenly said, focusing on her food. The other two followed her gaze and duplicated her actions, Jess taking a little longer than Ben.

"What?" I repeated.

Mike gave a little laugh. "Oh, I see what you guys are getting at. I forgot, Bella hasn't seen Edward _or_ Alice."

Giving up, since my irritation with them was getting overwhelming, I swung around in my chair to see what the big deal was. And now I knew.

The girl, Alice, was petite with pixie - cut jet black hair. All of her features were small. She was no taller than five foot but when she walked, it seemed as if she danced. She was just as beautiful as the others but her mood seemed happier, making her even more enjoyable. She immediately walked over to Jasper with no intimate movement other than holding his hand and smiling at him as if she had just seen the sun for the first time. The jealousy shot through me before I could stop it, that's when Edward walked into my view.

He was lean and tall with copper colored hair. His jaw line was strong and his nose was straight and the perfect size for his face. His cupid-bow shaped lips were proportioned and looked soft, kissable. And just like the others, his almond shaped eyes were golden and striking. He was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my seventeen years. The want to go over there and introduce myself was almost uncontrollable. It felt as if I just had to be near him, the feeling alien to me and confusing the hell out of me.

I watched as he gracefully took a seat at the table with his brothers and sisters. He didn't say hi or even look at them. In fact, except for the two couples, no one ever looked at each other.

"Bella, you know staring is rude," Angela teased.

Jess giggled, "She's in love with Edward Cullen and she hasn't even met him." Just as she said it, Edward's head shot up and he looked over at me. The intensity of his eyes took my breath away as his faced scrunched up. He looked curious and then frustrated. Despite him being so intimidating, I looked right back until he finally looked away. I turned around, breathing once again and feeling the heat in my face. My peers' eyes were on me, but I avoided their gazes, trying to figure out what the hell just happen…and if love at first sight truly existed.

* * *

The heat was off, even though it was freezing outside but that didn't matter anymore. Jacob's skin was strangely warm with a temperature over 100. It seemed unreal, but he just shrugged it off as nothing although I fretted over it like crazy, worried that he was in need to go to the hospital. I had never seen in him better shape.

At the moment I was leaning on him with his arms wrapped around me in my truck, overlooking the beach. It could be romantic, but this is something Jake and I would do on my regular visits. Most of the time we didn't have to talk at all, just as this one but at the moment all I wanted to do was talk about the Cullens.

"Something botherin' you Bells?" he asked, as if reading my thoughts.

I grimaced, thinking of what to say. I could tell Jake anything and everything but I was a little shy to talk about this subject. We were both always realists and never let our dreams take over yet last night I really did have a dream about Edward Cullen - a strange and bizarre one at that. That, though, was a completely different topic for another time.

He nudged me. "Hello? Isabella Marie Swan, if you are still in there, blink twice."

"Please," I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Well, what is it?"

My mouth went dry for a second. I shook my head. "It's nothing, just some new kids at school, that's all."

He stiffened. "Are they bothering you? Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"Jacob!" I swung out of his arms to look at him. His entire body was slightly shaking. "What is the matter with you? You're, like, shaking!"

Jake closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. Drawing out his words he asked, "What are the new kids doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you talking about them?" he asked, confused.

I adverted my eyes to play with my seat and took a deep breath before I looked back up. "Okay, this is going to sound really ridiculous and all but they are all really gorgeous and there's this one…I don't know, but something's different about him. And last week when I first saw him, we both just stared at each other for the longest time and you know how I am with guys, how does dad put it? 'Socially awkward'? Whatever. But I swear to God, Jacob, it felt so right when I looked at him. And to make it sound even stupider, I felt like I found something that was missing." I was a little breathless as I waited for his reaction. He just stared at me, his forehead crumpled. It was a dumb idea to tell him, I knew it. Feeling absolutely cowardly, I leaned forward and put my head on his chest. "Please don't look at me like that, Jake," I mumbled.

His body then began to shake with laughter.

I pulled away. "What are you doing?"

Still laughing he stated the obvious, "Laughing at you." His laughter subsided and he looked at me. "What the hell are you talking about Bella? Do you think this is like true love or something?" Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

I studied his face, looking for support or something in there but all I found was disbelief. I knew what I had said was the truth but I also knew that he thought I was acting out of the ordinary and he was me to say something sane. Finally I smiled at him and gave a small chuckle. "Gotcha."

He grinned and yanked me into a hug. "You scared me there for a second Bells. You were talking crazy talk! I thought I had lost my best friend to some psycho disease."

"Yeah, crazy talk," I agreed quietly, holding back my tears.

"Come on, I bet you have to get home."

Nodding, I started my truck silently, put it into drive, and left the truth behind.

**Review my loves! :) And once again, soo sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alas, another update. :) This is for all my lovely readers. Thanks for reading. I'm going to start on Chapter 9 tonight as soon as my buddy goes home. Love you all!

**Chapter 8**

_**Normal Emotions**_

Life was going back to normal. Well, what was left of my normal, old life.

I was back on the cheerleading squad and earned my position again, despite my better judgment.

Jess and I became the friends we once were, putting our differences aside.

And I once again did what everyone expected me to do.

But there were differences. Oh yes.

Jake and I hung out less then we used to, apparently he had grown an interest in school and was busy with it like crazy.

Mike and I were not together, no matter how much he pursued after me.

Lauren wasn't as snotty as she once was.

And Edward Cullen was the only boy in the whole damn high school, besides his brothers, that avoided me like hell.

See? At least I got back half of my perfect life.

* * *

His seat was pushed as far away from my chair as the desk would let him go. And the irritation began to settle.

My jaw was clenched as I stormed to my seat and dropped my books on the desk with a small slam. He didn't even flinch once. Ever since he got assigned to sit by me last semester, this is all he did. Hands tightly closed, a tortured look on his face and not one glance toward me when I asked a simple question. He completely ignored me.

Except for that one day when he actually turned his whole body toward me and a numerous of times when he opened his mouth to say something but then would just shut it immediately, leaving me to wonder. And you could probably say that my little crush on him died down and it was true. It was the middle of the second semester and he still wouldn't talk to me. Never. It was as if he hated me for some reason I couldn't comprehend and I knew for a fact it wasn't because I smelled bad. I smelled delicious if you asked me, especially since I just got some new strawberry shampoo. A girl gets tired of wondering and thinking.

But that's all I did. All I did when I sat next to him or went home on the weekend was wonder why he loathed me so much and think about his eyes that were now pitch black and somewhat terrifying. Yes, I lied.

"Ms. Swan, you're looking rather thoughtful today," Mr. Banner said has he handed a worksheet for a lab to me.

My face grew warm and I smiled shyly. "Yes, actually, I am."

He smiled back. "I hope it's on the lab for today?"

I simply nodded and turned my attention to the piece of paper in front of me and groaned. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward give a killer smirk. He was mocking me. My irritation flamed and I flipped my hair to make a curtain between us. I could just feel the new tension rolling off of him and I felt a tad bit guilty.

_What's the worst that could happen Bella?_ I thought to myself. _What? Attack you? Kill you? Come on, give yourself a break. He's just a normal teenage boy. Not much he could do._

Smug, I wrote my name on the paper and read the procedure.

I closed my book just as the bell rang, my headache throbbing. As I was gathering all of my things, I dropped my pencil on the floor. I sighed and began to reach for it but a hand flashed out in front of me. Edward Cullen stood in front of me, holding the damn pencil. I cautiously reached for it and before I could stop myself I asked, "Why don't you like me?"

His perfect façade faltered as his eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You don't like me," I stated.

"I'm not good for you," he shot back in his smooth, velvet voice.

Now I was the surprised one. "What?"

"I'm too dangerous."

I was suddenly angry. "How the hell would you know what's good and not good for me?"

He gave a small, smug smile. "Trust me."

Infuriated, I shoved pass him and out the door. He didn't even know me, so how could he know? My heart sank as realization hit then: I had just gotten rejected by Edward Cullen. Of course he wouldn't like me. I was just a plain Jane with nothing special about me. He might want some like Claire, the school beauty and Cheer captain whose father worked alongside his. It would be the perfect match.

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickened my pace to escape into the girl's bathroom. Before I entered, I caught sight of Mike coming after me and my heart broke a little more.

It wasn't until I was in the stall that I realized I had started crying. I touched my finger to my cheek and then looked at the little droplets as if I had never seen them before. Why should I be crying? I had no room to cry. Edward was never mine in the first place. But maybe that was the reason.

_"Don't let anyone see your weakness, Isabella,"_ I heard my grandmother's voice tell me. _"Especially, do not let them see you cry. You stand up with your head up high and don't let them see you break down. You're a Swan. You can make it through anything."_

I grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed my eyes. Thankfully I didn't wear make-up so I didn't have to worry about it smearing. I walked out to look at myself in the mirror. My eyes weren't too puffy. I'd just tell everyone that it was allergies. Taking a deep breath and gathering my confidence, I walked out of the bathroom…

And right into Alice Cullen.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi," I stuttered.

"I'm Alice. You must be Bella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?"

I just nodded.

"It's so nice to meet you. Would you like to go to lunch with me? I'm also running late and I don't want to go by myself." She flashed a flawless smile.

My jaw dropped ever so slightly. "Lunch? Sure."

"Great!" She hooked an arm through mine. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends."

* * *

We entered the lunchroom together, arm in arm. Getting into line, she grabbed each of us a tray.

"Hm…what do you like to eat?" she asked, looking at the options.

I reached for the hamburger and a side salad. I was starting to relax and feel comfortable around Alice. I smiled. "This."

She wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll just have a bowl of fruit today. I'm not too hungry." When she saw my expression she added, "Big breakfast."

I nodded in understanding and we took our places in the register line. I was busy getting the condiments and forks but I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Straightening up, I turned to find Alice glaring at her table. I took this opportunity to pay for both of ours since she was so occupied.

"Um, Alice?"

Recognition spread across her features as she came out of her glaring war. "Did you pay for me?"

"Yes?"

"Really Bella, you didn't have to."

I shrugged and followed as she took us to an empty table.

"So," she began. I raised an eyebrow. "How was your day?"

"An emotional wreck," I blurted.

"Oh?"

_Well done Swan. Might as well finish it. _"You know how boys are." I gave a polite smile.

She returned it with her own. "Oh yes, I guess you could say that." She shot a lingering glance at the table where her family sat. "And I especially know how my brother is."

I stopped in mid-bite and replayed the words in my head. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I know how my brother is. Edward," she said. "Isn't very social at first until you get to know him. Don't worry. He'll warm up."

"What are you talking about?" I played off.

"Bella," she giggled musically. "Don't be so naïve!" She leaned over and whispered, "I know."

I looked at her cautiously. "Know what?"

"Alice," a southern voice suddenly came. I jumped and looked up to find Jasper standing behind her with tight lips.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes Jazz, I know." Looking back at me, she winked. "We'll finish this conversation later. Bye!"

"Bye…" I looked at my meal, confused and utterly frizzled at what just happened. Finally, I stood up, and dumped my tray, leaving the room while I was going over everything that had just occurred.

_What did she know?_

**Oooh...cliffhanger! :) Review? I would love the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Break Ups and Make Ups**_

We had to talk still and for some odd reason, he had blamed me for not talking to him. I mean, we had had a lot of opportunities to do it and he never brought anything up. I frowned at him. It was his entire fault. I swore, Jacob was getting moodier and moodier by the week. He was acting more of a woman than I was.

_Breathe Bella_, I warned myself. _No reason to get hot headed._

What was I _saying_? Of course there was a reason to get a little pissed off. Jake wasn't acting like my Jake anymore ever since he started hanging out with Sam Uley. I wanted to punch both of them in the face which, in fact, wasn't sounding like a bad deal at all. I shook my head. Now I was getting violent.

I parked in front of Jake's house and waited until he came out - something he always did when he would hear my truck rumbling down the road. But this time, no one came out. I frowned and stepped out of the cab slowly. "Jake?"

The door swung open and Billy smiled at me pitifully. "He's down at the beach Bella, waiting for you."

Confused, I thanked him and began my walk down to the beach. Billy's facial expression was imprinted in my mind now. He had never looked at me like that except for the time I broke my arm in the fifth grade. I pushed the thought away as soon as I saw the outline of Jake's body on our tree. He was wearing his normal outfit these days: a pair of torn off jeans, old tennis shoes, and no shirt. I didn't really approve of it and couldn't see where the trend came from but I couldn't help myself, I grinned and quickened my pace.

"Hey you," I said, settling onto the wood and nudging him. He didn't acknowledge me. "What's up?" He looked away, still not saying a word. I began to worry. "Jacob?"

Suddenly he turned around and smiled at me, but it wasn't his full one. It was a sad one. "What've you been up to lately?" he asked casually.

Maybe everything was okay. "Uh, nothing. One of the new girls talked to me. She's actually really nice and you'd like her a lot."

"What's her name?"

"Alice," I paused and smiled. "Alice Cullen."

He stiffened and closed his eyes. "Cullen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bella, you cannot be hanging out with them," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?"

His eyes opened. "They're not safe. They're bad people." He looked away again. "But I guess if I'm saying that, then that makes me a hypocrite."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about Jake?"

Jake turned to look at me, the sadness back in his eyes. "We can't hang out anymore Bella."

I laughed and stood up. "Funny Jake. You almost had me." Slowly I began to inch toward the water.

"I'm serious," he insisted, grabbing the upper part of my arm. "You can't come down here anymore. I don't want to hang out with you anymore."

I looked right into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. "You're serious?" I whispered, my throat dry.

He somberly nodded.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked even though the words were wrong, they still meant the same to me. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong." He closed his eyes again and shook his head. "It's not you, it's me."

I gaped at the clichéd sentence. "'It's not you, it's me,'" I repeated to myself. My eyes began to water and I grasped at anything that could change his mind. "Jake, I'm sorry for hurting you like I've been. I didn't want to, I swear. But if you could just - "

"If I could just what Bella?" he interrupted. "Look, it doesn't even have anything to do with that." His hand reached out as if he wanted to wipe away my traitor tears away but he pulled it back. I didn't know if it was pity or sadness that he was looking at me with but at the moment, there really wasn't a difference. "Bella…I'm sorry."

"No…" I shook my head and quickly wiped my tears away. "It's fine Jake. I'll be okay. I should've known we'd grown apart from each other."

He gave me one last look and then walked away for good. When he was out of sight, I walked back to the tree in a dazed and sat down. I stared out into the ocean as the tears just trailed down my cheek. I wouldn't break down just yet, I promised myself. Not yet.

* * *

Edward Cullen was sauntering up to me as I stood in the lunch line. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing just to watch. I could feel the heat building up in the pit of my stomach, slowly rising to my face. His golden eyes were looking at me up and down and I felt as if he could read every thought of mine, see everything I have seen and feel everything I have ever felt. Even his siblings were watching in awe as he strode towards me. He was so confident and gorgeous that it was almost overwhelming to think as he was coming to talk to me.

"Bella," he breathed softly as he came to a stop in front of me. I stared in shock as his warm, smooth hand caressed my face. I wanted to speak so badly, but I didn't know what to say. He flashed a perfect crooked smile. "I think I'm in love with you."

My heart's speed doubled then as he leaned closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for his soft lips to touch mine. His other hand reached around to the small of my back to pull me closer to his body. Finally. His lips were just on top of mine and I sighed in content as they reached each other.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward when I saw Jake standing there, disappointed. He turned on his heel and sprinted out the door.

"Jake!" I called.

Edward grabbed my chin and gently turned my face to look at him. "He'll be fine. Forget about him. It's just you and me now…" He opened his mouth widely suddenly and out came…

The sound of my alarm clock.

I cracked one eye open and looked at the time. Groaning, I got up without much enthusiasm to get ready for school. It was the last thing that I needed at the moment, especially with Edward there. I was just thankful that Jake went to a different school.

A lump rose in my throat and I quickly brushed the thought of him away. I didn't want to start crying already. I know it seemed as if I was overreacting but I had just lost my best friend for no apparent reason. He was a piece of me though, someone I couldn't live without because it just didn't feel right without him. Jake and I used to be connected at the hip growing up and had stayed that way until just recently when he got interested with school which was the conclusion that I had came to.

There was a knock at my door and my dad's head poked in. "Just checkin' if you're awake." He pursed his lips. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"Okay… Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I knew he meant well and smiled. "Thanks."

He stopped. "And Bella?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"You know me and your mom love you, right?"

"Yes, dad. And I love you guys too," I said, smiling again. His words hit me just right to send me over the edge. As soon as he closed the door, I put my face into my hands hoping to stop the tears.

* * *

Mr. Banner was rambling on about something but my mind was not on school. It wasn't on anything actually. Today, the rain had seemed exceptionally interesting and that's where all my attention was. I had been gazing outside since class had started. Mr. Banner hadn't even noticed yet which made it all the easier and better. I had just started thinking about the sun and how much I loved it. When I was about twelve, my dad had taken me down to California for a week while my mom was travelling around the states. It had been the warmest and most relaxing week of my life.

Edward cleared his throat, pulling me out of my day dreaming. I peeked over at him and caught him watching me. My face immediately turned red and I pretended I was fascinated by what Mr. Banner was talking about. It wasn't until two minutes later when he was called out of the classroom to attend to an emergency, which gave the whole class free time. I yanked out my aging notebook and began to doodle on it, drawing random objects, mostly circles so it was a shock to me when I heard Edward first speak to me.

"You seem extra thoughtful the last week."

My eyes wide, I looked up to him. His eyes were clasped together in front of his face, his eyes the typical onyx. I straightened my back a little. "Why do you say that?"

He slightly smirked and his eyes became a little brighter. "You haven't heard a single word Mr. Banner has said, have you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you suddenly talking to me anyway?"

His expression became thoughtful and he glanced away. "Good question."

Snorting, I went back to my doodling.

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Just like the one I had made last week.

"How would you know? Despite the fact you told me last week you didn't like me, I don't see why you would even get the idea." I didn't look up this time but I knew he was looking at me.

"Well, the usual person would be offended and I only told you that because it's true. Especially Alice, my sister can be quite the little beast. You should really stay away from her." His eyes twinkled and he continued. "Anyway, consider this my apology. I'm sorry Bella. Please forget about what I said last week." He grinned. "But now that I think about it, you aren't the usual person, are you?"

My jaw dropped and I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.

He shot me the crooked smile I had been dreaming about and slightly leaned closer. "Let me make it up to you."

I bit my lip and looked at him intently, trying to figure him out. He was staring right back with his dark eyes that almost put me into a trance. I didn't want to look away and I found myself moving closer to him, my heart racing faster. What exactly was I supposed to say? Out of nowhere, he was being courteous and I couldn't help but he a little…

"You're confused," he said, quickly pulling away. In fact, it was so quick, I practically missed the movement.

I cleared my throat. "Well, wouldn't you be?" I asked with acid in my voice.

He was amused. It was as plain as day on his face. "You're very fascinating."

The irritation was coming back. "What is - "

I was interrupted by the bell. Edward gathered his stuff swiftly and shot me a look but I couldn't tell what it was because soon enough he was gone just as soon as he was here.

I looked up from my books as I was walking to find Alice standing by my locker.

"Hello, Bella," she said melodically.

"Hey," I greeted back, opening the metal door to my locker and stuffing my items into it. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "Wanna have lunch again?"

"Sure." We began to head toward the lunch room and I couldn't wait to ask. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

I grimaced. "What did you mean last week? When you said 'I know'?"

She giggled. "Bella, stop being coy. I was talking about Edward. I know how it is in class with him and how you look at him."

My face scrunched up, "How?"

"I have my ways." She grabbed us trays once again and began to put random stuff onto her tray. I put nachos on mine with a bottle of water. This time, she paid. "I know what happened in class today too."

I set my tray down. "Already?"

"Yeah, um, everyone was already talking about it in the hallway." She picked at her mac and cheese.

Then I understood how she knew about everything else. Everyone in the whole school knew then. The thought made my stomach sink. My infatuation with Edward was completely obvious. That's why he thought I was so weird when he first arrived. He could tell and wanted to avoid me. It was because he was too good for me. Now I was the laughing stock of the whole school.

"Bella?" Alice was watching me worriedly. "Are you okay? You look sick?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Someone's eyes were burning into the back of my head and they wouldn't look away. I tried my best to inconspicuously look around to see who it was but only turned to find Edward's eyes focused on me.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, Eclipse is coming up? Who's going to the midnight showing? I am! Lol. I'm soooo excited! Eclipse was my all time favorite book! Here's Chap. 10. It's a little longer, but I had a bit to put into it. It's just the shopping for prom dresses...or is it? *Wink, wink***

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.(: She owns my favorite fictional characters and fanpire and that's all there is to it. She rocks my socks!**

**Chapter 10**

_**Girl's Night**_

"Bella, what the hell is your problem?" Lauren snapped as I bumped into Sandra again. "Take five," she yelled at everyone else.

I groaned and sat on the bench, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well get it off, or I _will_." I could practically see the fangs growing as she spoke. "The pep rally is next week and we have to get this down or Ms. Jefferson will have my ass and _yours_." With one last huff, she turned around and stormed off. Immature as it was, I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at her back.

Jess came by and took a seat next to me. "That was a catastrophe."

I nodded and took a swig of my water.

"What's up?"

Shaking my head, I replied with, "Why don't we have a girl's night? Me, you, and Angela can all go up to Port Angeles, look at prom dresses, and go see a movie or something. I need a break from my crazy life."

She grinned. "For real? You're gonna come to prom?"

I laughed, "If someone asks me."

"Oh, this is going to be great! We can get a limo and all go together, Angie and Ben, me and Mike and you and whoever ends up asking you!" She looked at me, her eyes filled with excitement. "You aren't going to chicken out on me, are you?"

"No, Jess. I figured I needed to get out a little more than I am," I said with sincerity. And I really did decide that I needed some more socialization. I've never been to a high school dance or any other social event besides football and basketball games and fundraisers for cheerleading. It wasn't as if I hadn't been asked or anything, I just promptly refused and stayed at home or hung out with Jake… Prom was a huge step for me.

We both stood up and began to head back to the huddle. Jess leaned over and whispered, "The prom theme this year is awesome."

She would know. She is head of the committee.

I raised my eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Masquerade."

* * *

I chewed on my lip as I looked at the newspaper we had picked up. "Okay, so we can go see that romantic movie with that vampire or we can go see that scary movie with that slutty actress." I grinned and looked up. "Take your pick."

Angela laughed in the front seat. "Slutty actress. Those make me laugh more than they scare me."

"Aw," Jess pouted as she drove. "I was hoping for the romantic vampire."

I frowned. "Do I have to be the deciding vote again?"

They both nodded.

"Fine, slutty actress in the scary movie." I couldn't deal with romantic movies. They were either too cheesy or not cheesy enough. Plus, it made me depressed to watch them.

"Damn," Jess grumbled. Angela smiled in triumph and popped another strawberry puff into her mouth. "Ugh, Bella, why don't you ever like to watch romantic movies? They're adorable!"

Angela threw me a knowing look and rolled her eyes. I sighed. "They're overrated."  
"Hmph." She picked up speed as we came closer to the town's boundary. We always got a little excited when we got a night out together. The estrogen that buzzed around was like a drug to us that made us giggly and hyper.

"Dresses first?" Jess paused and glanced at each of us before she headed to the local boutique.

As we were all unbuckling ourselves, Angela stopped us. "Wait, Bella isn't going to prom." She looked at me. "Are you going to feel uncomfortable?"

Jess's mouth popped open and she looked at me too. "You told me before you told her?"

I nodded. "I guess it just slipped my mind."

"This is awesome!" Jess turned to Angela. "Silly, Bella will be attending prom with us. Crazy, huh?"

Angela's eyes bugged. "You're kidding."

"Uh, no. I'm being serious." I brushed my hair behind my ear and got out of the car quickly before they could both start interrogating me.

They both climbed out after me, they were practically glowing. Jess looked as if she was about to pass out and Angela was grinning like an idiot. I, the oddball, had never seen the big deal between a dress and a teenage girl. Then again, my mother used to always call me her middle aged child.

"You feel weird, don't you?" Angela asked quietly.

"No, Ange, I feel fine," I insisted.

She shot me one of her looks. "Bella, don't start. You feel weird and I know it. You know how your mom says, you're almost an open book."

I ignored the jab and turned to the dresses hanging on the rack.

"We're going for classic and grand, this year girls! I want poofy dresses, none of those hip new, slender sparkly things," Jess ordered.

I feigned a pout. "Aw, but I _love_ sparkly things."

"Oh please, Bells. Everyone knows how much you hate glamour," Jess laughed. Angela agreed as she took a dress to the dressing room.

"Uh, Jess, one question."

"Yes Bella?"

"Won't everyone be hot in these?"

"No, we'll have the air conditioning going and I specifically ordered a majority of slow dance songs. There will be the rare few pumping up ones, but I wanted this to be like a ball." She gazed off into the distance as she day dreamed about her perfect prom. "In the arms of the one you love, looking into his beautiful eyes just as he leans down and places the perfect kiss on your lips." She sighed contentedly.

Angela came out of the room then, smiling. "Well?" She did a slow turn in the first dress. It was black and sort of plain. Both Jess and I wrinkled our noses and shook our heads.

I spotted a pink one then and snatched it. Angela always looked pretty in pink. "Here," I said, handing it to her.

She studied it for a while before she nodded and closed the door. A few minutes later her head poked out and I could tell it was the one. She gradually came out and did a twirl before us. The dress was a light pink and strapless. It was poofy, just as Jessica had requested and the net layer had just a small amount of glitter. It was perfect for Angela, out there but not too out there.

Jess looked at it dreamingly. "Angela, that's the one."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. "I thought so too!" Ange looked over at me. "Thanks Bella! How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"My turn!" Jessica exclaimed, rushing into the room with a blue blur. Two minutes later, and it still blows my mind at how quick she changed, she popped out. The blue matched her eyes and this dress was also strapless. The body was patterned with shiny, silver beads that were placed all over it. The skirt was ruffled with clutters of the same silver beads in different areas, giving the dress a scrunched up look. It was more extravagant than Angela's but fitted Jess just right. It matched her personality - out there. "So?"

"I love it," I simply stated. Angela nodded.

"Yay!" She was still smiling when she back came out in her jeans and t-shirt. "This is going by rather quickly. Anyway, Bella it's your turn."

I bit my lip. "Oh shucks."

They laughed as they handed me an ugly multicolored dress.

I stopped them as they began pushing me into the dressing room. "This doesn't match your standards Jess."

"Yeah, but it's just for fun," she retorted. "We still have quite a bit of time and we plan to use it."

Oh God, they were going to play Barbie with me. "Wait, wait!" But it was too late, I was already shut in the room with nothing better to do than to go along with it. When I came soon after, they both looked at me, trying to stifle their laughs. "Okay, okay, very funny. Can we get down to business now?"

"Oh no," Angela grabbed another dress. "We have a half hour left. We can use ten minutes of fun."

"Who's we?" I shot back. "You and Jess?"

"Yup," Jess said, closing the door on me again.

And they did end up having their fun. Ten minutes later, I came out in the last ridiculous looking dress. They would never know, but I was enjoying myself a little bit. "Finally, now can I take this one off and get serious? If you don't, I'm not going to prom." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"Fine," they said in unison.

I let out a breath of relief and took a break on the nearest bench. I took a glance out of the window to see the rain pouring and a few cars sitting outside. Next to Jessica's car, there was a little silver Volvo. I had to admit, it was a very nice car but it was also the kind my truck would make scrap metal out of. I grinned at the thought and just then, the car started, reversed, and sped away. Confused, I got up and walked to the window to see where it was going, but it was out of sight.

"Bella, try this one on." Jess handed me a dark green dress. It was risqué but I was feeling confident for some reason.

"Okay." In the dressing room, I hung the mass of fabric and netting up. It was beautiful and different, no doubt about that. The strapless bodice was fitting with a unique design in a darker green, with a dangerous low cut "v" right in the middle that would show more than enough cleavage. One ribbon of dark green wrapped around the waist area with a nice center piece in front. The skirt was the same color as the design and ribbon and all netting. There was no way something like this would suit someone like me, but what the hell? I slipped into the beautiful thing and did my best to zip the back up - the two outside would help me like they've been doing. Once it was on, I lost all confidence. I was going to look like a fool in this and I didn't want to see myself. With disappointment already stamped onto my face, I stepped outside and watched the girls' faces drop. Without them having to say anything, I already knew what the results were. "I know, it's way too much for me…"

"Bells…that's…" Angela stuttered.

"Too good for me?" I sighed sadly. "I know…"

"No," Jess argued. "It's perfect."

* * *

I came out frowning. "Well, that was one of the worst movies I've ever seen in my whole life."

"Told ya we should've went to go see that romantic -" Jess sang song.

Angela cut her off. "They could've at least told us it was two slutty actresses. Not just one. I mean, that Me -"

I zoned them out as my eye caught sight of the same silver Volvo I had seen earlier. I walked ahead of them and stood at the top of the stairs, trying to see if there was any possible way to see the driver. The windows were too dark though, making it impossible. The thought of being stalked it me like a ton of bricks, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Bella?"

Jess and Angela were staring at me with concerned expressions.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine," Jess answered. "We're going to eat at the McDonald's." She pointed right down the street.

"Okay, sounds good," I reached for my cell phone in my purse when I realized it wasn't there. "Oh, shit. Um, I forgot my bag in the theater. I'll just meet you two down there?"

Worry flashed across Angela's face. "I don't know. I think we should all go together."

"No, really," I persisted. "I'll be fine. It's just like two blocks."

Jess shrugged. "Okay."

I walked back into the theater and to the younger teenage boy with acne problems. He was a scrawny little thing and he looked like a nervous wreck. He was sweating just as I was walking towards him.

"Ticket?" he asked, reaching out a shaky hand.

"Uh, I'm not here to see the movie," I began to explain. "You see, I forgot my bag in the theater and I was hoping if I could go look for it."

He gulped. "Sorry, no ticket, no theater."

My mouth dropped. "You're not really going to make me go buy another ticket to go look for a bag?"

He glanced around and leaned closer. "Okay, I'll let you in because I believe you but I'm really not supposed to do this sort of thing. You're gonna have to make it quick."

"Thank you so much!" I said, rushing to the door I had just exited only moments before. I walked in to find a big burly man cleaning up. He was dirty and a tad bit over weight, but he wasn't that much older than me. He glanced up, confusion crossing over his face.

"You supposed to be in here sweetheart?" he asked with attitude.

My face flushed. "I was just grabbing my bag." I crossed over to the other side quickly and found my old, brown bag. I quietly thanked God and got up, only to turn into the big guy. His name plate said "Roy".

"Now, what do you suppose I'm gonna get for lettin' you get your bag and not telling on you, saying that yous was sneakin' into this here movie, eh?" His hand reached up and twirled a loose strand of my hair. "Hm?"

"Eh-excuse me," I stuttered. "My friends are - are wai - waiting."

"Oh reallys?" He laughed. "Baby, they can wait a little longer."

**Uh, yikes? Yes, this chapter was longer.(: It's just for you. Review? **

**Oooooh! Lookey here! I have a sneak peak of chapter 11 for all of you lovely readers! Yay!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**Preview**_

_He grabbed my upper arm tightly, squeezing it to the point of bruising._

_"Please let me go," I said, trying to ignore the pain and push the tears back. My heart was pounding at full speed. I knew what he wanted to do to me and I knew it was going to happen if I didn't do something. I thought of the pepper spray in my bag that my dad had given me on my very first trip to Port Angeles with the girls. I had never taken it out. There was no way to reach it though, with his grip cutting the circulation off in my arm, I couldn't reach it. The only way out would be to fight._

_"Nah, I thought we'd have a little bit of fun before you left with ya girlfriends." He grinned a dirty grin, making me nauseous. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Come on baby, let's see what you have under that pretty little shirt."_

_My stomach churned. "Let go."_

_"Or what?" He snorted. "We better make this quick." He yanked my jacket off and threw my bag to the floor, never letting go of me once._

_"Stop!" I tried yanking my hand away as soon as my nausea went away. "Let me go! Stop!"_

_"Don't fight it, sweetheart." He ripped my button-up shirt open and then…he was gone._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A tad later than I hoped for. Sorry! I was sooo busy with going to see Eclipse and what not, which btw, was the best movie ever!(: How'd you guys like it?**

**Anyhoo, enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to SM.(:**

**Chapter 11**

_**Unexpected Appearance**_

He grabbed my upper arm tightly, squeezing.

"Please let me go," I said, trying to ignore the pain and push the tears back. My heart was pounding at full speed. I knew what he wanted to do to me and I knew it was going to happen if I didn't do something. I thought of the pepper spray in my bag that my dad had given me on my very first trip to Port Angeles with the girls. I had never taken it out. There was no way to reach it though, with his grip cutting the circulation off in my arm, I _couldn't_ reach it. The only way out would be to fight.

"Nah, I thought we'd have a little bit of fun before you left with ya girlfriends." He grinned a dirty grin, making me nauseous. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Come on baby, let's see what you have under that pretty little shirt."

My stomach churned. "Let go."

"Or what?" He snorted. "We better make this quick." He yanked my jacket off and threw my bag to the floor, never letting go of me once.

"Stop!" I tried yanking my hand away as soon as my nausea went away. "Let me go! Stop!"

"Don't fight it, sweetheart." He ripped my button-up shirt open and then…he was gone.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I covered my eyes up, waiting for him to come back. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't shaking that bad. A cold hand touched my arm and I jumped, but I still didn't look up.

"Bella," a smooth voice urged. "Get up."

I peeked up to find _Edward Cullen_ staring at me. My mouth gaped open. "_Edward_?"

He sighed and reached a hand out to me. Unthinkingly, I grasped his hand which was strangely freezing and he pulled me up so fast that it took my breath away and gave me a head rush. As soon as I was up, he let go immediately. He looked at my appearance, cleared his throat, and looked away.

My face began to burn as I remembered my shirt was unbuttoned and I quickly turned and struggled at the damn small buttons. When I finished, I spun back around to grab my things but he was already holding my jacket out for me. I pushed my jacket onto my shoulders, noticing him trying to avoid any physical contact with me. After I had everything back in order, I swung my hair into a quick pony tail and studied Edward's face which was filled with mixed emotions. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" I stalked pass him, knowing he would follow.

"So that's the thanks I get for saving you?" he angrily asked.

I pursed my lips. "I had everything under control."

"Not from my point of view," he argued.

"You didn't answer my question," I snapped.

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Where's the thank you?"

"Thank you!" I finally said in defeat, throwing my arms up.

With his golden eyes he stared me down. "I came to see a movie."

I raised an eyebrow. "Right…and my mom's the Queen of Sheba. What do you take me for? Stupid?" Then it hit me, his eyes were topaz, not black like they've been for the past couple of months. "Whoa," I said, taking a step closer to him.

He jerked his head back. "What are you doing?"

"Your eyes…"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"They're like…golden…"

He glanced away. "It's just the lighting." He looked back when I kept looking. "What?"

I stared at his eyes, the way they sparkled and shone, making them - no, making _him_ more irresistible if that were even possible. As if I was in a trance, I found myself leaning closer.

He shut his eyes. "Bella?"

I closed my own eyes and leaned away. God, I was such an idiot.

"We should get going."

"Right," I agreed slowly. He exited the theater with me in tow. As we walked by the ticket boy I mouthed a quick thank you and slipped him a five. He grinned and nodded. We walked outside and straight to the silver little Volvo parked outside. I stopped in my tracks. "This is yours?"

He froze. "Yeah…it is. Why?"

"Uh, no reason." I was just being paranoid. It wasn't as if Edward was really following me. Maybe he had errands to do.

With both of us situated in his car, he pulled out of the theater and turned the heat on. I could feel him taking glances at me. It was beginning to annoy me.

"What are you looked at?" I finally asked, fed up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He watched my face. "You aren't freaking out like a normal human would be."

I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't crying or hyperventilating or anything."

I turned away. "I'm used to bumping into fate every once in a while."

"What?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the luckiest person out there."

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "I beg to differ."

"You know, the way you talk is starting to really bug the hell out of me. What does half of it even mean?" I stared at him, waiting for an answer.

His hands clenched on the steering wheel. "I could go back there and kill that guy."

My mouth dropped open. Great he'd change the subject on me. "Uh, no you can't. That'd be homicide."

He jerked off to the side of the road and parked. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the head rest. He was completely immobile except for his mouth. "Bella, you need to talk about something, anything to get my mind off of what just happened."

"What?"

"Just do it," he practically growled.

I scrambled. "Uh, well…I'm going to prom for the first time. Well, it's the whole classes first time to prom but it's my first time to a big event that involved the school. But the thing is I need a date and I don't want to end up going with someone like Eric Yorkie. It'd be weird because I know his whole crush thing that he has for me and I don't want him to get any ideas and stuff." Edward still hadn't moved. I bit my lip. "Better?"

His eyes opened up and he started the car. "Not very much." As we began to drive down the road, I noticed where we were. I should've been going to McDonald's but I had ended up going the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" I asked, peeking around at the streets.

He glanced at me and then back at the road. "To dinner."

"Uh, pardon me?"

"I'm taking you to dinner."

I folded my arms. "Who said I wanted to go to dinner with you?"

He shot me his crooked smile. "Who said you didn't?"

I became thoughtful. "If I go to dinner with you, will you answer a few questions for me?"

"Depends," he said, still smiling. "Will you answer a few for me?"

I beamed. How could it be? "Sure. So it's a deal?"

"It's a deal."

We pulled up to a little Italian restaurant that I hadn't been to in years. I pulled my cell phone out only to find six missed calls from Jess and Angela and at least thirteen text messages. I dialed Angela's phone number, knowing she would answer.

"Bella! Thank God you're alive! Where the hell are you?" Angela cried into the phone.

I cleared my throat. "I'm at Bella Italia." Edward opened my door then and looked down at me. I climbed out and held up one finger.

"Wait, that's across town. How'd you end up there?" I heard doors closing and an engine start.

"I met up with someone," I replied cautiously.

She paused and the engine in the background revved as it sped up. "Isabella Marie Swan, did you set up a secret date?"

"No! Oh gosh no, I just bumped into him." Edward raised his eyebrows, leaning against his car patiently.

"Who?" she badgered.

"Uh," I glanced at Edward who was now smirking at me. "Edward Cullen."

"You're lying," she whispered in disbelief. I could hear Jess asking what was going on. "We'll be there in like thirty seconds!"

"No, Angela, wait!" It was too late. She had already hung up on me. I shut my phone. "Damn."

He glanced at his watch. "So, we'll have to wait a bit longer?"

"If you don't mind," I said, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine," he assured.

Jess's white car pulled up to the curb. Angela jumped out and walked up to us, Jess behind since she was looking at the scene in front of her in confusion.

Angela smiled shyly at Edward and then looked pointedly at me. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Well, actually -" I began.

"I was hoping if I could steal Bella away from you two to have dinner," he interceded. He then added to clarify, "With me, of course."

Jess gaped at him and Angela looked at me for approval. I gave her the slightest nod.

"Yeah, of course!" Angela agreed, my sweet, sweet Ange. She always kept up. She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her back to the car. "Bye Bella!" She gave me a wink, holding up a fake telephone to her ear when Edward turned his back. I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Jessica was still in shock.

"That is an odd pair of friends you have there," he stated as he held the restaurant's door open for me. He was such a gentleman, it was so alien.

I shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, but I was really young when I chose my group of friends."

"Apparently," he muttered. He looked up to the hostess who was wearing an exact replica of Jessica's expression from earlier. "A table for two."

She glanced at me, measuring me up. The hostess, who was at least twenty and had a variety of tattoos placed all over her body, gave a satisfied smile when she saw the distance between Edward and I and snatched up two menus. "Yes, right this way."

I could only guess what she was thinking. I was a pity date, I was a _very _distant cousin, I was an old childhood friend. There was no way a girl like me, dressed in old faded jeans and a old blue shirt that didn't even fit her right, could be on a date with some guy who no doubt dressed in designer clothes, probably even designer _underwear_!

_Whoa Bella, designer underwear? Why are you even thinking about what's under his pants?_

"Will this be fine?" the hostess gestured at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

I began to take my seat but Edward shook his head.

"Something more private perhaps?" he suggested, slipping something into her hand.

She looked down at it, her eyes widening. "Of course." She was disappointed at his request but I could tell she would do anything for him. I watched as she thought to herself and would take peeks at him, blushing when she did so. For some strange reason, I became jealous.

Tonight, even though it was a Friday, it wasn't too busy. It was actually a little peaceful. We came up to a booth farther back into the restaurant, situated in a nice little corner. She beamed at him, stepping a little closer. "How about this?"

"Yes, perfect. Thank you."

Taking our seats, her gazed zoomed in on Edward as she dropped two menus. "Your waitress will be right out."

I huffed and pursed my lips, flipping the menu open and scanning my options even though I wasn't really hungry.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his eyes fixated on me.

"No, nothing's wrong," I lied, shaking my head slightly.

He cocked an eyebrow just as the waitress popped up. Her face was full of expectation and she was not disappointed when she saw Edward. Of course the hostess gave her the details. "What can I get you to drink for tonight?" Her voice was high pitched and annoying. Or it could just be the jealousy kicking in.

Edward looked at me first, forcing the waitress to reluctantly turn her attention to me.

I narrowed my eyes at her attitude. "I'll have a Coke."

"Make that two," Edward added.

She smiled charmingly at him. "Coming right up!"

When she was gone, I looked at him. "You do realize the affect you have over girls, right? You shouldn't do it." I cracked a little grin. "It's mean."

He looked surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you…you…dazzling people! It's not just girls. I swear that hostess was in college and all over you." It wasn't as if he didn't notice. Who couldn't notice that sort of attention from a good looking girl?

"Really?" he smirked. "I dazzle people?"

"Like you haven't noticed," I whispered quickly right as the waitress came back with our drinks. I hadn't realized, but we had begun to lean toward each other. I turned a little red as we both sat straight up.

"Okay," she pulled out a notepad. "What'll it be tonight?"

Edward, once again, looked at me first.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry," I refused.

"You should really eat something Bella," he insisted.

I already knew this battle was lost so I picked the first thing I saw. "I'll take the mushroom ravioli."

She scribbled it down and then looked at him adoringly. "And for you?"

He shook his head and handed her the menus. "Nothing for me."

"Are you sure? I can't get you _anything_?" Now I was positive he could've heard the double meaning in her words.

"No, thank you," he replied, slightly irritated.

She gave a little pout and turned away.

I took a small sip from my Coke and then a really long one. I hadn't known I was so thirsty. When I got done with mine, I pushed it away and sighed wistfully. "Okay, now time for you to answer my questions."

"Okay, fine." He folded his hands on the table and waited patiently.

I cocked my head. "What were you doing here tonight?"

He grimaced and pushed his Coke towards me. "Drink, and I'll talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, yes, I know, there will be another Twilight scene but I needed somewhere to go and it was one of my favorites. It's not exactly the same, just a little part. But it will be the last one.(: **

**And I forgot to mention that there are links on my profile for the girls' prom dresses but I don't know if they're working properly. You could try if you wanted to but I'm not sure.**

**I swear my chapters are getting longer and longer, but I keep getting more stuff!(: Okay, enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things in the Twi-Fanpire are SM's.(:**

**Chapter 12**

_**Riddles**_

"I was picking something up for my sister," he said nonchalantly.

I stopped drinking and stared at him. "The truth, I'm not stupid."

"Fine, I knew you were coming up here." He avoided my gaze.

"How?" He didn't answer. I sighed and grabbed my coat and bag. "Okay then."

"What are you doing?" he asked, actually seeming a little bit panicky.

I swung my coat on as I walked to the front of the restaurant. "You're not keeping your half of the deal. I don't have to keep mine."

Suddenly he was in front of me, scaring the hell out of me. "Stay."

"Make me," I challenged, pushing pass him.

We were still around the rear of the building, no one around. He gently grabbed my wrist which was covered by my coat, but I could still feel his cold skin. I looked at the connection in surprise before I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Please, Bella," he said, whispering seductively and pulling me towards him. "Please stay, for me." By now, he was backing me up into a wall. My breathing became shallow as my heart pounded against my chest, feeling as if it were about to explode out. My blood was pumping as he got closer and closer, making me light headed. I watched as his eyes slowly shifted to a dark brown until they were suddenly black.

"Okay," I said helplessly.

He pushed away from me just as swiftly and headed back to our table. My hand flew to my throat as I tried to register what had just happened. I took my seat across from him.

After taking another drink, I finally grouped enough courage to look at him again. "How did you know about my trip up here?"

"I heard Jess and Angela talking about it," he said.

The waitress, whose name was Amber, bounded around the corner with a basket of bread sticks and my mushroom ravioli. It smelled delightful and I was more than happy to dig in.

"Anything else?" she gave me a disgusted look and glanced at Edward. "Nothing at all for you?"

He shook his head. "But thank you."

I stared at him when the waitress was gone, gulping down my food. "Okay, so how did you know about the guy in the theater?"

He thought about his words carefully before he said something. "Bella, I'm going to tell you something, okay?"

I nodded.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I was hoping I'd bump into you. I was thinking about going to the movie, but I didn't want to sit through two hours of trash. So I left until I saw the movie was over. When I came back, I saw you go back in and I just decided to do it then." He flashed a dangerous smile. "Wonderful I was there when I was, right?"

"Right…" I said, uncertain. I chewed over what he just said. "You're still lying."

He looked at me with surprise.

"But since I don't want to pry, I'll take it," I assured before I added, "I'm still dying to know though." I paused. "There's something about you Edward Cullen that makes you inhuman."

"What makes you say that?" He was suddenly intrigued.

I shrugged. "There's just _something_ about you, besides the obvious, that makes you seem alien." I giggled. "Unless that's what you are."

Edward shook his head. "Far from it. Do explain though: what do you mean 'the obvious'?"

"They way you act, you're gorgeous, the way you speak, just everything about you." I smiled at him. "So, no aliens? A shame, I like sci-fi."

He actually laughed. "You're more observant than I'd hope for."

I rested my arms on the table and leaned forward, my food not interesting anymore and pushed to the side. "So it's true?"

"Do other people talk about me and my family?"

I blushed. "Not as much as you would think. They don't really notice anything."

He leaned forward just a bit, cracking his perfect smile.

"So," I said, my heart's pace quickening. "If I guess right, will you tell me?" I didn't know what it was, but I knew Edward was just different. I knew that if he wanted to, I bet he could do spectacular things. How else could you explain that guy at the theater to disappear so quickly? I had so many different theories: a superhero like Superman or Spiderman, an alien, a shape-shifter.

"I'd rather we'd get to know each other, if you don't mind," he suggested.

"What do you mean?"

Amber popped out of nowhere with the check. "I'll be your cashier tonight whenever you're ready." When she walked away, and I could tell she put a little more swing into her walk. I glared after her.

He stood up, money with the check already. "I mean that I should be getting you home."

My heart sunk and I knew it was best to agree. Edward paid for it entirely even though he hadn't had a bite. I noted to pay him back later. When we got into the car, he turned the heat up full blast and put some soft music in the background. I was glad that I had at least gotten a few answers out of him. But this date still baffled me. Why did he suddenly want to hang out with me? He treated me like crap for the last few months, barely even looking me in the eye at school. It had hurt me, but eventually I had gotten over it. And I swore, if he did the same thing again, I wouldn't know how to live with myself. He could be doing this to have a good laugh at me. If that's what he wanted, then I didn't want anything to do with him. I was thankful the ride home was quiet, after having those thoughts, I wouldn't know what to say.

In a down mood, I looked out the window only to see the trees whizzing by. Fast. Like _really_ fast. I jerked my head to look at the speedometer and almost passed out when I saw his speed.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed.

He was off in his own deep thoughts so it was a shock to him when I yelled aloud. He glanced around frantically, letting off the gas. "What?"

"You need to slow down!" I ordered.

He stopped looking around to look at me. "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I snapped.

He slowed down and I relaxed. "We won't get pulled over."

"How do you know? My dad _is_ the sheriff."

"I just know." He picked up the speed and I gripped the handle on the door. He chuckled. "Relax. If something happens, I'll save you."

I looked at him in his startling eyes and knew he was completely speaking the truth.

We made it to town shortly after that. Truthfully, I didn't want this to end. I had so many questions to ask and so many that would be coming up. Edward had basically admitted to not being human. The thought excited me so it was no surprise I was hesitant to get out of the car when he pulled up to my house.

I grabbed the door handle and looked back at him. "Thanks for taking me out to dinner."

He met my eyes. "Bella, I want to see you again."

"Like a date?"

Edward chuckled. "You could say that."

I grinned. "I would like that."

"I'll call you, give you the details." He glanced past my head, out the window and to my house. "Right now, I ought to be going."

"Well…good night." I awkwardly climbed out of the low car before he sped away. I sighed, blissful. I felt as if I could dance all the way to my door, and I would've except for the fact that Jacob was sitting on my front steps. "Jake…?"

He stood up and if it was even possible, he had even grown taller. Jacob strode right to me and picked me up in a bear hug. I gasped.

"Jake…" I wheezed.

"Oh, right," he said, dropping me. I literally fell to the ground but he helped me up. "I'm sorry."

I knew the apology wasn't just for the hug. I brushed myself off. "It's fine."

"No, it's not Bella. I said things I didn't mean. It was completely wrong." He looked down at his shoes. "And I'm so sorry. I've felt completely empty without you around anymore. I just wish you could understand."

I frowned, trying to ignore the pain that was surfacing. But, ugh! Those damn tears! I swallowed the lump in my throat as best as I could. "My dad won't be home until later with my mom. They're in Olympia. You can come in."

He followed and went straight to the living room while I took a detour to the kitchen. I snagged a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. I chugged the whole glass and then began to fill it with some more water before I finally headed to meet up with Jacob. He was sitting in my dad's old recliner so I took a seat on the couch. A silence fell over us and it was he who broke it.

"Bells?"

I looked up from my glass, waiting.

"No offence, but you reek."

"Wow," I said, my face flaring up. "Thanks Jake. Way to break the ice." In the back of my mind, I wondered if Edward had noticed.

He gave me a cocky smile, it wasn't _my_ smile though. "Who was that guy anyway?"

I remembered what Jake had said about the Cullens before he told me we couldn't be friends anymore. I diverted my gaze. I really didn't know whether or not to tell him. I shrugged. "No one."

"Don't lie," he warned.

I mustered all my courage. "Promise not to get mad?"

He nodded.

"Edward Cullen," I mumbled.

His eyes shadowed over and he tensed. I had expected him to explode at me with anger and disappointment, but instead he took slow deep breaths, trying to relax himself. I was still on alert when he finally said, "Bells, I told you to stay away from them." He tried to penetrate the idea into my head with his eyes. "Promise me, _promise_ me, that you won't talk to them anymore?"

I bit my lip and silently agreed.

He sat back in the chair, still trying to calm himself. "Do you remember when we were kids? When you went to that bonfire with me and my family and my dad told those legends?

Of course I remembered. How could I forget? Those stories had always and always would stay with me. Even as a little girl, I was interested in learning about Jacob's heritage. It was also a year before Jake's mother had passed away, but that was another story.

The legends Jake was talking about dealt with werewolves and these people that they called "cold ones" or as Jake had later explained were also vampires. The werewolves and "cold ones" were natural enemies. Obviously, as a child, I was just as realistic as I am today and I never believed that they were true. To me, they were just ghost stories to spook the kids. Quil that night had even almost cried. But right now, I wasn't really in the mood for reminiscing. I thought he was here to explain.

"Yes," I said, exasperated. "Jake, I do remember but what does that have anything to deal with this?"

He looked at me, tormented. "Think Bella."

"Jake, I really…"

"I have to go. But if you figure it out tonight, I can explain everything to you tomorrow. Just please, _think_." He got up and left out the back door, into the night.

I chased after him. "Jake!" It was too late. He had already disappeared.

* * *

I was pissed. That's the only way I could describe the way I felt. Edward hadn't called me all weekend and here I was, pulling up to the school on Monday still with no call. And to add to it, I still hadn't figured out what Jacob was talking about.

Jess bounded up to me cheerily. "So…" she drew out the "o". "How did it go?"

"Fine," I muttered.

"Fine?" she scoffed. "Just fine?" She lowered her voice. "You went out on a date with _Edward_ _Cullen_ and it only turned out to be fine. Give me a break."

My irritation grew. "Yeah, turns out he's not all that great." I stormed off before Angela reached me with the same questions.

By fourth hour, he still hadn't showed up to school. I sat at our table, impatiently tapping my pencil on my desk. Mr. Banner had stopped in the middle of class to tell me to stop much to my embarrassment.

"Okay, the Blood Drive is this Saturday people and Ms. Delaney has asked me to get your blood type in case any of you want to donate. Of course, you'll have to get your parent's permission but it still doesn't hurt to just test." Mr. Banner had already laid the materials out and began to explain what to do. I watched as he pricked his finger. The blood drained from my face and I became light headed. "Bella, are you alright?"

I shook my head and rested it on the table. "I think I'm going to be sick, Mr. Banner."

"Right," he said, going into action. "Can one of you take Ms. Swan to the Nurse's office?"

I didn't have to look to know it was Mike. He threw my arm over his shoulder and did his best to support me out of the building. I thanked the Lord it was a cool day. "Let me sit."

He situated me on one of the tables outside. I put my head down, breathing slowly.

"I forgot," he mumbled. "Blood makes you sick."

I nodded, remembering Angela's ninth birthday party when Eric had gotten a bloody nose. I had thrown up in one of her birthday present bags. It was a good thing she had already taken the present out.

"What happened to her?" I heard an all too familiar voice. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing it to be a hallucination.

"She just got a little sick," Mike defended. "I was taking her to the Nurse."

"I'll take her from here." Edward leaned down to whisper into my ear, "Put your arm around my neck."

Despite my anger at him, I did what I was told. He easily scooped me up as if I weighed nothing. His body was cool and I was pretty sure I could feel an electric current going on where my hand touched his neck. I hoped I wouldn't get sick all over him.

I knew we were in the building when a warm gust of air hit me. The school nurse fluttered into one of the rooms and Edward laid me on the bed.

She sighed and clicked her tongue. "Bella, were they blood testing?"

I nodded. I had been in her office multiple times for something like this.

"I should've written you a note." She left the room but Edward was still there. When she came, she handed me an ice pack. I had already begun to feel better.

"You should leave," I muttered towards Edward. It was humiliating to have him see me like this. I sat up. He held out his hands to steady me. "I'm fine," I snapped and hopped of the bed, almost losing my balance.

"Are you sure?" he said with a hint of acid in his voice.

I shoved the ice pack into his hands and stormed out of the room. I smiled at the nurse quickly and thanked her.

"You be careful!" she called after me. Edward was right behind me.

It was sprinkling when we came out and it felt good on my face. I could hear him behind me. I kept walking. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was busy. My family and I went hiking."

"And you couldn't have told me that?" I had stopped by now and was facing him.

"It was more of an impulsive thing."

I sighed and headed back to the lunchroom. He kept pace with me this time.

"Do you mind if I have lunch with you today?"

I looked up at him in shock. If people had stared when I had had lunch with Alice, I couldn't imagine their reaction with Edward Cullen. "Sure…"

**See? Who doesn't love that scene with the blood testing? I love how Eddie goes into action and just steals Bella away from Mike. Anyhoo, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: No way! Two updates in one day? It must be unreal! Lol.(:**

**Yes, yes, my lovelies, here is yet another update. I'm feeling really generous. Haha. So, could you in return be just as generous and leave me some reviews? That would be amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the Queen Bee of all things Edward, Bella, Jacob (and his abs), and everything else Twilight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

_**A Dream and An Ultimatum**_

We were one of the first people there. I headed straight to the line, suddenly starving. Edward was a ways behind me so people weren't staring just yet. Well, excluding his siblings.

I looked at my choices, finally choosing the cheeseburger and a bag of potato chips with a bottle of lemonade to go with all of it.

"Bella?"

I turned around to find Tyler. "Hey Tyler, what's up?"

He reached for an orange and played with it in his hands. My stomach churned, I knew what he was going to ask.

"I was wondering," he began. "If you would go to prom with me?"

"Actually," Edward unexpectedly interceded. "Bella will be going with me."

My mouth dropped as I stared at him. Tyler's eyes were like plates as he looked at both Edward and I together.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler," Edward continued. "But I've heard that Lauren would be more than happy to go with you."

He choked out, "Thanks" and then went back to his table like a zombie.

Edward was making choices for me again. I went to the cashier and handed her my money before Edward could beat me there.

"Did I say something wrong?" Edward took my tray for me and walked to an empty table.

I sat down and he took a seat across and pushed my food across the table. "Did I miss something? Since when am I going to prom with you?"

He frowned. "Trust me, I've been planning to ask you. That wasn't exactly how I wanted to do it."

I raised my eyebrows and took a bite out of my cheeseburger.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" He was watching me in fascination.

I swallowed. "Uh, I don't think anything. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. It's supposed to be sunny."

"What will we be doing?"

He charmingly smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

"Jake, what's going on?"

He was slowly circling around me in a crouch as if he were protecting me. His head suddenly jerked around to look at Edward coming out of the trees.

Jake growled and then screamed out in pain as his back arched.

"Jake!" I shrieked as he fell to the ground. I heard a cracking noise as I watched him turn into a wolf. He wearingly got up and into a fighting stance. He snapped toward where Edward was standing. Edward took one step and motioned for Jacob to come. Jake growled again and then charged. I watched in horror as my best friend and my new interest began to fight. I couldn't do anything except stand there helplessly. "Stop!"

I hadn't noticed, but I had started to sob. Edward picked Jake up in one swift motion and threw him somewhere into the forest. I backed up but tripped on a root sticking up from the earth. Edward was sauntering toward me. All of a sudden Edward was on top of me. He grinned, fangs showing.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. He breathed my scent in deeply. "It won't hurt, I promise." His nose skimmed the area right behind my ear. "Lovely."

I let out a blood curdling scream as his teeth sunk into my neck.

* * *

I was shaking as I poured my cereal into my bowl. What did that dream mean? Jacob couldn't possibly be a werewolf. I mean, he was just a typical teenage boy with teenage problems. And what about that part with Edward. My head was pounding with ideas. This was unbelievable. Maybe I was still dreaming. My best friend couldn't be a mythical creature. Edward was definitely not a…a…_vampire_ if that's what you could call it.

"Hey sweetie!"

The milk I was pouring splashed on to the counter. I grabbed a paper towel quickly before it could start dripping off the edge.

My mom grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. She wasn't a coffee type of person. "Everything alright hun?" She grabbed my chin so she could look me in the face. "You don't look too well." Her hand shot up to my forehead. "No fever…something bothering you?"

I shook my head.

"What's up?" My dad went straight to the freezer to grab his package of bacon and frozen waffles.

"Something's wrong with Isabella," my mom explained. She grabbed her magazine on the table and headed into the living room.

I grimaced. "Bella, ma, _Bella_. And I'm fine dad, just a little tired."

"I gave you _Isabella_ and I'm going to use it!" my mom called back to us.

My dad and I both grinned at each other for a second. He studied my face too. "No…I think your mom is right."

"Everything's fine!" I threw my hands up and sat at the table with my bowl.

He flipped his bacon and tossed a couple of waffles into the toaster. "You just looked a little spooked, that's all."

My mom padded back into the kitchen. "Maybe you should take a day off. You always over-do it. I mean, you can't always be at school and cheerleading practice and hang out with friends while keeping your grade up. It gets exhausting." She set a bowl of fruit on the table. I took a strawberry and nibbled on it. She cupped my cheek. "Sweetie, it wouldn't kill you to just relax for a day. We all need a sick day once in a while." She glanced at my dad. "Charlie, don't you agree?"

I knew my dad would be okay with anything. He smiled and nodded.

"Then it's settled! I'll call the school secretary and tell her that you aren't feeling well." She floated to the phone. I shot my dad one of my looks.

He shrugged. "Your mom is right. You need a break, Bells."

I didn't want a break though. I wanted to be at school, learning so I could get a good scholarship to get me out of this town. I wanted to pretend as if nothing was wrong. I wanted to be at cheerleading practice so I could finally nail the routine and get my mind off of everything. I wanted…to be with Edward.

"Go put some sweats on, throw your hair into a pony-tail and I'll pick out some of our old favorites," my mom pulled me out of my seat. "And stop being such a bum."

I smiled and slowly headed to my room.

* * *

She had fallen asleep right in the middle of Chocolat, a surprise since she loved everything with Johnny Depp. I grabbed her comforter that she had dragged down here and pulled it up on her. It was only noon.

I had to talk to Jacob. The dream was still on my mind and I knew I needed someone else to help me figure it out.

I sprinted up the stairs and threw on the clothes I had on this morning. It was pouring out as I headed to my truck, keys tucked into my coat. When I finally got into my pick-up, I was shivering. I turned my heat up and pulled out of the drive-way. I was halfway down the road when I remembered I hadn't left my mom a note. I mentally kicked myself.

Pushing my truck to its limit and trying not to hydroplane, I made it to the reservation in no time. I easily navigated my hunk of metal to Jacob's small house. He came out, surprised and of course shirtless. Taking a deep, courage-full breath, I stepped out of the cab. We stared at each other before he finally walked out from under the porch to give me a hug. I relaxed in his arms and gave him a squeeze. This is what I missed the most. He silently grabbed my hand and took me inside his warm little house. I naturally took a seat on the couch as he grabbed us each a pop.

We sat quietly for a moment.

"You can't really…" I started, my throat dry. "be a…" I didn't know if I could bring myself to say it. I shut my eyes. "A _werewolf_."

I opened my eyes. He sat there for a while before speaking. "You think I'm crazy don't you? That I'm lying." He looked at me. "I'm not Bella, I swear to God."

"Jake, this is really hard to take in. I mean, you expect me to believe that my best friend is a mythical creature?" I set both of our pops onto the coffee table and grabbed his hands. "You're absolutely serious?"

He nodded. "It's so hard and I want to tell you all about it, but I can't."

"Why not?"

He pleaded me with his eyes to not ask any more questions. I obliged and shut my mouth. When I saw the pain in his face, I pulled him into a hug. He smelled like forest, like nature. I inhaled his scent. My best friend was going through a tough time and I hadn't been there for him. I promised myself that I would never do that to him again.

"_A group of cold ones came though, a family, stating to be different from all the rest. They asked for a treaty, to live in peace. The Quileutes are peaceful people and agreed."_

"The Cullens?" I whispered, remembering Edward in my dream.

Jake pulled back and watched me carefully. "What about them Bells?"

I met his eyes. "Cold ones? Vampires?"

I took his silence for a confirmation. It was surreal. It was unbelievable. I thought it was all just a dream. I would wake up and start getting ready for school any second now.

"Bella?"

I was starting my truck a minute later. Jake stood outside my car window. "Just give me a day, Jake. This is just really hard to take in all at once." I looked at him intently. "I _promise_ I'll be back, soon."

He was standing in the same spot when I pulled away.

I drove, wanting to scream and wanting to hyperventilate all at once. Maybe I'd start doing both. I pulled off to the side of the road to clear my mind.

Everything was fine. Jake and Edward somehow knew each other and were pulling a prank on me right now. That was all. I'd get a call from either one any moment now. That was it.

A small, silver and rather shiny Volvo drove by. My eyes narrowed and I started my truck up again. The rain had lightened up a bit so I could drive better. I did my best to keep up with the car but I eventually lost it. I huffed in aggravation and decided I should just go home. As I was pulling into the driveway, the silver car parked on the curb outside my house. I got nervous and got out of the truck unwillingly. Edward ever-so-handsomely stood by his. We looked at each other uncertainly. In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly in front of me.

"You know?" he whispered.

I gulped. "Yes."

He reached out, wanting to touch me but he pulled back. "I understand if you don't want to see me."

I looked up into his eyes. I had an ultimatum. I could risk my life to be with this dangerous mythical creature. Or I could choose the safe path, ask Edward to leave right now and leave me alone forever. But I knew in the back of my mind, I had already chosen. I already knew what I wanted. Yes, Edward was a vampire, unbelievingly so, and I was just a regular human being. But when I was with him, I felt at ease, relaxed and not always have to keep up a wall. I could be normal, really normal, not just my normal with Jake. This beautiful creature wanted to be with me and I still couldn't fathom why. One thing I had learned though was to always jump at opportunities.

"Edward," I said, taking a step forward. "I want to see you, again and again until we can't stand each other anymore." It was still sprinkling, making him look even more like a God with his glittering hair. "I like being around you. I don't know what I'd do if you ignored me again."

He reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. A small smile curved his perfect lips. "Bella, thank you." He leaned down ever so easily. My heart was thudding in my ears as I awaited the moment when his cold lips gently crushed mine. I never wanted to be awaken from this dream.

**Hrm...I think is my favorite chapter of mine so far. Lol. It's sweet.(: **

**Hey, you should really check out _We're Not Alone Here _by Flurffee! I just started it today and I already love it! It's a Alice and Jasper Twilight Fanfic.(: Purdy amazing shtuff!**

**Review? Thanks a bunches!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, three updates in two days. Wow, I think I'm doing pretty good.(: I'm gonna be taking a break for a bit, just like a day but it won't be that long. I need a "me and friends" day. I haven't done anything in a while.**

**Can I give a thank you to some peoples? Alright here it goes!**

**_PachO'shea _for reviewing almost every practical chapter since I began to work on this again!(: _ilOVEyOUh.1001._ because your reviews make me giggle.(: _whitegurl2013 _for reviewin' and because the year 2013 rocks! _X-Ema Cullen-X_ for giving me hope! and also _lisaflorence16_, _Jessica_, _CoLoRgUaRdGiRl01_, and _yhannlee _for keepin' me going on these last few chapters! Thanks!**

**Anyhoo...here's Chapter 14. We learn about a few things in here and what not. It's enjoyable. Haha. Review?(:**

**Disclaimer: The lovely Stephenie Meyer owns everything, including my attention even after three years. Bahaha.**

**Chapter 14**

_**Secrets**_

"So, do you like…kill people?" I couldn't look him in the eyes. This was too much of an embarrassing question.

He surprisingly chuckled and lifted my face with one finger under my chin. "No, Bella. My family likes to consider themselves vegetarians."

My forehead wrinkled in confusion. He sighed in amusement and went back to paying attention to the road which was a great relief to me.

"We hunt, yes but we don't hunt people. We like to hunt wildlife, I guess you could say."

"Like, deer?"

He nodded. "And the occasional mountain lion or bear. Whichever one is the most abundant at the moment."

"So you keep their population steady?"

"Yeah, it was Carlisle's idea. That's how he got us, my family I mean, because none of us wanted to be monsters."

"Edward, you guys could never be monsters. Even if you did go after humans, it wouldn't be as if you could help it. It's just the way you were created."

He looked over at me. "Yes, but some like to question our existence."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but we were already pulling up to his house. It was huge, three stories tall and looked modernly classic.

"You live here?" I said, my mouth agape.

"Yeah," he replied, stepping out of his car. I was frozen in my seat. When he opened my door and saw that I wouldn't move, he laughed. "Bella, we won't bite you." He grinned. "Okay, I might, but it won't be hard." He flashed me a smile, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I just found out about you guys and we're not even officially going out…" I gave him a worried looked.

Rolling his eyes, he ducked in the car to unbuckle me, reaching across me in the attempt. The seatbelt slid across my body and he didn't move from where he was. My heart began to thud and I knew he could hear it. As if reading my thoughts, he gave me his crooked smile. Smoothly he put his hands underneath me and lifted me out of his car. He stood me by the silver machine and put both hands beside me so I couldn't escape. My knees began to grow weaker as he leaned in.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I wheezed.

His mouth was right by my ear and then he skimmed his nose on my jaw, back and forth. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Truthfully, I wanted to be more. It felt as if we were more than boyfriend and girlfriend. But I didn't know what else to call him since I didn't want to scare him away (ha!). Edward and the word "boyfriend" just seemed strange in the same sentence. "Yes," I sighed again.

"Thank you," he repeated his words from earlier and gave me a light peck on my lips. He grabbed my hand and started to head to his house.

"You don't think we're moving too fast?" I blurted. I could kick myself in the face right now.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I mean, this isn't how it normally works…"

"Bella, since when would you consider our situation normal?" he mused.

Good point. "Right." We began to walk again when I stopped us once more. "I'm not underdressed, am I? I mean, I feel as if I should be wearing a skirt or a dress or something…"

He sighed and I could tell he was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm a little nervous!" I admitted sheepishly.

He put his icy cold hands on either side of my face. "Isabella, you'll be fine." When he saw my irritation, he pulled me up the steps and into the warm house before I could argue further. How did he know that I hated to be called Isabella?

I was still glaring at him when we walked into the shockingly warm house but it soon turned into embarrassment when I saw Dr. Cullen standing there.

"Edward, this is a surprise," Dr. Cullen noted. He didn't seem as if he were angry, just generally surprised and in a good mood.

Edward grinned. "Carlisle, I believe you've met Bella Swan before."

Carlisle smiled and held out a hand. "Good to see you again Bella."

"Likewise," I said, reaching for his hand. My nervousness was fading away by the second.

Alice popped up out of nowhere and gave me a hug. "Hey Bella!"

I gave her a hug back. "Hi."

Jasper and a woman who had what I liked to call the 50's-look came down the stairs. Jasper stopped at the bottom of the stairs but the woman came forward and shook my hand.

"So nice to finally meet you Bella," she said. "Alice and Edward couldn't stop arguing about you."

My face flared. "Oh."

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme," Edward introduced. He gave her a pointed look and then gestured at Jasper who gave me a nod. "And Jasper."

"You finally brought her home!" a voice boomed. The biggest of them all, Emmett, came around from the kitchen with the beautiful Rosalie. She gave me a sneer and a low growl rose from Edward.

"And you also know Rose and Emmett," Edward added.

Emmett laughed and came up to me with a raised hand. I looked at it questioningly.

"High five?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Right," I said, having to do a little hop and almost losing my balance.

Emmett chortled. "Good choice Eddie!"

I glanced at Edward, actually enjoying myself. He was staring at Alice with a worried expression. She was gazing out into space.

Carlisle cut in. "Esme, why don't you show Bella around?"

Esme had also noticed the scene and gave me a polite smile. "Why don't we go out into the backyard? I'm sure you'll like it." She linked our arms and guided me out the back door. She sat me on a bench outside and took a place beside me. "Edward will want to show you around later."

I nodded. "Esme…what's going on?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my, he hasn't told you anything yet…"

"It's just that I found out about you all only an hour ago, maybe two," I explained.

She smiled and patted my hand. I was getting used to their coldness. "I think Edward wants to tell you everything. I don't want to get into his business."

That just meant I would spend more time with him. Perfect. "So, you're okay with us to? You don't think I'm bad for him?"

"Oh, Bella," she chuckled. "I couldn't care if you had three eyes and were half duck. You make him happy. And that's all that a mother wants from their child, right? Happiness?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, and I think you're doing a great job."

* * *

We walked into the huge and space full room, coming to the end of the tour. Each wall was a shelf, filled with books and CDs and in one corner of his room stood a very expensive stereo system. But it was completely glass where it looked out into the forest.

"I like it," I said, sitting on the couch. "It's simple."I could tell that he was a little embarrassed. "One thing though, no bed?"

He grinned his crooked smile. "No, we don't sleep."

"At all?"

Edward shook his head. "It's not a necessity for us, like breathing."

"You don't have to breathe?"

"No, but it becomes uncomfortable for us." He was walking around his room, looking at his shelves.

"What other secrets are you keeping from me, Edward Cullen?"

He looked back at me. "I can read minds."

My mouth dropped and I thought about all my previous thoughts. "So…you can read mine?"

"No," he muttered, suddenly appearing right in front of me. "That's why I was so attracted to you at first; your mind wasn't buzzing around mine annoyingly. But it can get very frustrating not knowing what you're thinking."

I frowned. "I always thought I was weird."

He laughed. "Yeah, compared to me and my family."

I grinned. "What else?"

"Well," he said, thinking for a moment. "Alice can see the future and Jasper can control and feel peoples' emotions." He was staring into my eyes, kneeling in front of me.

I looked at my hands in my lap and bit my lip. "You can't read my thoughts? Do the other two work on me?"

"Yes, oddly enough." He paused. "Bella, when I first met you at school, I wanted to kill you."

My eyes were wide as I glanced back up at him. "Why?"

"Because I've never met anyone with a scent like yours and I couldn't read your mind. It angered me and I wanted answers." Edward grabbed my hand. "Emmett has been in a situation like this before."

"Wha-what happened to the girl?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

He didn't answer.

"I guess I knew that…"

"I promise, Bella, that I won't ever hurt you. You're far too important to me now that I wouldn't let anyone even come close." His hands were on my waist, mine on his shoulders.

"Is it still hard?" I whispered.

He nodded. "But I can handle it better now."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I know that I'm never going to be in that situation I was in that night you got into the car accident and I had to wait with your bloody body until the EMTs came."

"That was you that I hit?"

"Yes…I was driving back home from hunting and I was listening to these strange thoughts, not even paying attention as I turned that curve. When I couldn't read your thoughts as you lay there, I thought you were already dead, but you weren't. So I just figured it was because you were unconscious. I was wrong though." I saw that he was still tearing himself up inside about it. But if I hadn't hit him and he hadn't called and waited with me, I might be dead. The ambulance could've gotten there too late.

I placed my hand on his cold cheek. He sighed and leaned into it. "Edward, that doesn't even matter anymore."

His eyes were closed as he ran his nose on my wrist. He opened them suddenly, looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. I pushed him back onto the floor, falling with him. I smiled. "I could still beat you up."

He gave a little growl and rolled on top of me. "Is that so?"

I laughed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You'll regret those words later," he said, pulling both of us up.

* * *

We pulled up to my house and by now it was dark, twilight. I looked at the lights turned on and the silhouettes walking around.

"Your father is wondering where you are. He just got home. Your mother, however, is making breakfast for dinner," he told me. "She's worried that she might burn it."

"I'm not in trouble?"

He shook his head. "Your mom got your note about going to hang out with a friend. She thinks you were talking about Jacob Black." He pursed his lips. "And, she thinks you two are more than friends."

Jake. I had forgotten all about him. I'd remember to call him when I got inside. I looked over at Edward. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You might see me sooner than you expect," he beamed. He grasped my hand and brought it to his lips. "Until then Ms. Swan."

My heart and blood was pumping as I got out of the car. My legs felt like jelly and I had to do my best not to fall over in my lawn. I heard his car take off just as I reached the door. I was hanging my coat up just as Charlie rounded the corner.

"Where have you been?" he boomed.

My stubbornness kicked in. "I left a note. Why don't you try talking to mom before you start to chew my ass out?" As soon as the words were out, I regretted them instantly. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, wide-eyed.

My mom came out of the kitchen with a spatula. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, hun! I seemed to have burnt the last two pancakes. Could you…"

"Yeah," I said, following her.

When I had made a good batch of pancakes, and my mom was still working on the sausages, I used the time to call Jake up. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" I could tell he had been sleeping.

"Jake?"

He suddenly woke up. "Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing…I just was calling to make sure how you were doing?"

"I'm fine," he said with a yawn. "Sam's a little angry that you figured it out, but he'll get over it soon enough. I just feel better that you know."

I smiled. "Me too. You should get some sleep. You sound exhausted."

Another yawn. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Oh, and Bells? Be careful out there. There are just some things out there that are dangerous."

I hung up the phone thinking, _Trust me, I know the truth to that more than you think._

**Could Jacob be talking about the Cullens or another group of vampires roaming around Forks? Who knows! Bahaha, read the next chapter to find out! Thanks a bunches again!**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You make me smile...(: Thanks a bunches! You all keep me going! I couldn't ask for any better readers! Loveeeeee you!**

**Disclaimer: SM is a great writer who wrote my favorite saga and owns all that is Twilight.(:**

**Chapter 15**

_**Thoughts**_

I sat with my parents in the living after dinner, giving me time to think.

I felt awful about Jacob. He'd been going through this whole ordeal without me, his main support. I had always been there for him, _always_. We had done everything together. Hell, we were each other's first kiss. He was there with a pop and a bag of popcorn when I got out of a bad relationship. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle, despite my father's feelings for the two-wheeled death machines. But now I had made a promise that I would never leave Jacob's side ever again, no matter what. I would never leave him to deal with a situation like that by himself. When he hurt, I hurt, that's the way it was. Jacob was my best friend and I knew I couldn't live without him.

But what was the deal with Edward? I was still trying to figure out my real feelings for him. I really, _really_ liked him. Even if he wasn't different, I still would. He made me feel normal and comfortable and just like typical human being, even with no thanks to that one little detail. Was that the only reason why I like him though? Was my attraction mainly focused on the fact that I could relax around him? I could do that with Jacob sometimes, but that was sometimes… Edward was a completely different story. He made me feel like the only person in the room. He treated me like I should be treated. He made my heart pound a thousand times faster with just one glance and his eyes made me weak in the knees. He acted way more mature than most of the guys I had been with, making it easier for me to act. Edward even had a playful side like at his house. And he wanted to protect me, from himself and from others. Which made me a tad bit nervous because why would I need protection from him when I felt the safest around him? He had a past, a long one at that and at times it seemed as if he needed someone else to be there for him. And I could be that someone else.

So why in the world was I afraid to jump into this? Well for one, it was too good to be true. Edward was, in a word, perfect. Tall, lean, gorgeous, brilliant and a vampire, which I didn't see what made him perfect, but it made him seem more surreal. I didn't want it to end if we went somewhere. I didn't want to end up hurt, but that's how it always happens. Life was about taking risks, and I knew it was testing me with this one.

Damn…I was already falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

Washed, and ready for bed, I padded to my room. It was a nice night out so I slid my old window open and breathed some fresh air to clear my mind. It helped a little but it was better than nothing. I yawned, exhausted after an eventful day. All I needed at the moment was a good night's sleep and I planned on getting it.

I snuggled into my warm comforter and curled into my usual fetal position. My parents had gone to bed a half hour before I even took a shower so it was dead quiet. In my opinion, the quiet screamed louder than noise. I stuck one of my classical CD's into my little player. I sighed in content and shut my eyes. It wasn't until a few seconds later when I felt a cold hand brush my cheek.

I jumped up, almost rolling out of bed. I saw Edward in the moonlight streaming through my window, looking at me with his typical fascination as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"How…how did you get in here?" I looked at him incredulously.

He grinned, lifting my hand. "The window." He brushed his nose against my wrist, inhaling. When he saw the questions in my face, he explained. "It makes it easier."

"What does it feel like?" I kept my hand in his, not wanting to lose any contact whatsoever.

"It burns," he grimaced. "And makes it very difficult for me to concentrate, but now that we're spending more and more time together, it won't be that hard at all."

I nodded and sat up straight. "Do you do this often? I mean, coming into my room while I'm sleeping?"

"Well, just the pass month. I was still arguing with myself," he admitted sheepishly.

It was too cute; I giggled and then tried to sneakily scoot closer. "Ya know, you're messing with my sleep schedule."

"Right," he said, standing up. "I'm too much of a distraction, I should be going anyway."

I scrambled up, kneeling on my bed and gripping his arm. "No, stay!" Too late I realized I had spoken too loud. We both hushed, listening for movement in my parents' bedroom. I looked at him for confirmation and calmed down when he nodded. I gently tugged him back onto my bed and sat closer. "I blame it on you," I joked.

He smirked and traced the veins in my hand. "I told you I'm too much of distraction."

Without thinking, I stared at his face and blurted, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

He looked back up in surprise. "If that's what you want."

Silently, I lay down and watched him expectantly. He cautiously took place next to me and put his arm under my head. I snuggled into him just slightly, not wanting to go too far.

"Your mother wants to talk to you about something," he muttered. I could feel him twirling a strand of my hair.

"About what?" I replied dreamily, closing my eyes.

"It'd be best if she told you. She's planning on taking you shopping this Friday, when you get out of school so you two can talk."

I yawned. "I'll keep my calendar open then."

It felt as if two lips touched my hair and as bad as I wanted to turn around to see if it was him, my exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

* * *

Edward had gone home early in the morning to change and to give me some human time. Before he left, he told me that he'd be here to pick me up and then gave me one of his breathtaking kisses. I had to do everything in my power from not going too far, I didn't want to make it harder for him than it already was.

He'd been right about my mom. At breakfast, she asked me what my plans were for on Friday after school and then invited me out. I happily obliged.

I'd just finished braiding my low-side pony-tail when I heard a car pull up from. Peeking out my window, I saw his little silver Volvo. The gorgeous owner stepped out and looked directly to my window, waiting patiently. I grinned and bounded down the stairs and right outside. He stood there holding the door for me.

"Good morning," I said, slipping into the passenger seat.

He smiled. "Good morning." He drove to the school quickly, asking me questions, wanting to know every little detail about me. I had blushed when he asked how far I'd been with someone else.

"This is why it kills me to not read your mind," he'd said, a tad frustrated.

I'd sighed. "Not far at all. Just…a kiss."

He'd raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that more than half of the males at school would beg to differ. According to Mike, you're a slut," he'd gripped the steering wheel and gritted his teeth.

I shrugged. "It happens. People can assume things and not be right. They're the ones looking like fools for false information." He looked at me, fascinated and surprised.

By then we had pulled up to the school parking lot and were getting out. People's eyes ogled at us, staring us down and watching us like a horror movie. I tried ignoring them and took my place next to Edward. We didn't hold hands, or even touch no matter how much I wanted to. When we got into the hallway, he placed his hand at the small of my back, sort of guiding me. I honestly slowed a little just to touch his hand.

The day was going by slow but I didn't mind. He would wait for me after every class and then take me to my next one, just like a gentleman.

"This isn't annoying you, is it?" he asked uncertainly as we made our way to lunch.

I beamed. "Not at all. I like it."

My hand was only an inch away from his and I was itching to just hold it. I had gathered all my courage and was about to do it when Alice popped up, towing Jasper.

"Can we eat with you today? Emmett and Rose took a day off to hunt," she chirped.

"Alice, could you keep it down?" Edward hissed, checking to see if anyone heard.

She rolled her eyes and got into step with me. "Hi Bella!"

"Hey," I greeted back just as she bumped into me.

I let out an "oomph" and Edward caught me by my elbows. I stared after Alice who giggled and danced away with Jasper. She waved. "See ya at the table!"

Edward straightened me up and mumbled, "What a little monster."

He was still holding on to my hand when I was done brushing myself off. I smiled shyly and linked my fingers through his. I could see that he was in awe, more than I would ever be.

* * *

Edward looked at the squad warming up and then back at my face. I smiled. "What?"

"Nothing...I just don't know what to do until you're out of practice."

I could feel some of the girls' eyes burning into my back. "Go do what you did before me."

"I don't know if I can," he said, glancing at our hands. "I'll be at your house when your parents are asleep. I still have to meet them, so who knows? Maybe earlier than that." He saw the look of incredulous on my face and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't do anything rash until you want me to." He brushed my cheek with the back of his, still holding on to mine. "Until tonight?"

I nodded. He began to lean forward to me, making my heart pound. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, which was indescribable, as he left a lingering kiss on my cheek.

When I turned around, I found my whole team's attention focused on me. Someone whistled as I set my bag on the bench, causing me to blush. Jess trotted up to me.

"Oh wow, he's not that great, huh?" she nudged me with a smile. "Bella, how could you keep something like this from me?"

I shrugged, still feeling his cold lips on my face.

"Are you going to prom with him?"

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I grinned up at her. "Yes."

Her eyes bugged. "Omigosh, Bella! That's so cool! I'm totally jealous!"

"What's going on here guys?" Lauren like the snake she was slithered up.

Jess shut her mouth, narrowing her eyes just ever so slightly. "Nothing, we're just talking about the routine."

Lauren nodded and then looked at me. "Glad to see you back Bella. Have a nice sick day? I hope you did. And if you eff this routine up for me just because Edward heard you were easy and is going to play around with you a bit, I _will _have your head on a silver platter."

"Oh please, the only easy one here, Lauren, would be you," I snapped. I looked at her, wide-eyed and utterly shocked at just what came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, back off Lauren," Jess warned, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to coach. "Wow, Bella, where did that come from?"

"I have no clue," I stuttered.

* * *

It was Thursday night and it was the night I was going to bring Edward home to meet my mom and Charlie.

Edward wasn't exactly here at the game - he didn't care to watch it. So I stood at the end of the court with my squad, cheering on the Spartan basketball team who was losing miserably. Sports were just not our thing. It was third quarter and we weren't really doing anything right now. I told Jess I was going to take a breather outside because it was hot in the gym. She asked if I wanted company and I refused.

Just when I walked out I spotted a familiar vehicle, two actually. One was Jacob's Rabbit and the other was Edward's Volvo, speeding after it. Something had happened and whatever it was, wasn't good.

Jacob was still walking towards me when Edward came out of nowhere and took his stance. I looked up at him. "What's going on Edward?"

He glanced down at me. "I'll explain it later." His gaze went back up to Jacob. "This isn't the time or place mutt."

Jake glared at Edward as he approached us. "Excuse me if I'm worried about my best friend's safety." He grabbed my hand. "Come on, Bella, we have to get to the reservation."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," I said, stepping away from both of them.

"I'll explain on the way there," Jake insisted, tensing up.

"No, damnit, now!" I wanted to stomp my foot but resisted.

Edward took a step in front of me. "Let me explain it to her later."

"She needs to know about these damn vampires now," Jake argued.

"Other vampires? Like, dangerous ones?" I stepped between them.

Jacob looked at me. "Possibly, that's why we need to go. We need to talk to Sam."

A chill went up my spine. "Bu - but my mom…and dad! I'm not leaving them defenseless!"

"Bella," Edward soothed, placing a hand on my cheek and looking into my eyes. "It's nothing to worry about. They're probably just passing through."

"Why the hell do you care, blood-sucker?" Jake snapped.

Edward turned to Jacob, getting into his face. "Excuse me if I'm worried about my girlfriend's safety."

A number of emotions went through Jakes face, finally ending on hurt. He stared at me, upset about it. "You're dating a _Cullen_?"

**Should I be nice and give you a sneak peak?(: Bahaha! Yes, yes I should! It doesn't have a title yet, but whatever! You all deserve it! Btw, review!**

_Chapter 16_

_ I opened my mouth and looked at him helplessly. "Jake, not now. We have bigger matters on our hands now."_

_He tried taking a step forward but Edward blocked him. "Back off," he growled, starting to tense up even more._

_"You're too much in a dangerous state right now to be near her," Edward argued._

_Jake's eyes widened. "You really think I'd hurt my best friend?"_

_Edward shrugged. "I'm not taking chances."_

_I glanced around and thanked God that no one else was around. I suddenly heard a low rumble from one of them._

_"Go home," Edward said, narrowing his eyes._

_"Not a chance," Jake challenged, stepping forward and pushing him out of the way. Edward grabbed Jake's arm suddenly and I had a flashback of my dream._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ya'll are so good to me!(: It's really good knowing that people are actually enjoying this.**

**Okay, so some of you are reminding me about the Renee thing. Well, I didn't forget...I was trying to figure out how to put it in here. It's in this one alright!(: Hahaha...I was trying to get chapter 17 started but I have some cleaning to do so it won't get started until tonight.**

**I really appreciate that you guys review. I didn't thing I'd really get anywhere with this story. So...here's Chapter 16. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the fictional character that I'm in love with and the Twilight Saga.(:**

**Chapter 16**

_**Decisions**_

I opened my mouth and looked at him helplessly. "Jake, not now. We have bigger matters on our hands now."

He tried taking a step forward but Edward blocked him. "Back off," he growled, starting to tense up even more.

"You're too much in a dangerous state right now to be near her," Edward argued.

Jake's eyes widened. "You really think I'd hurt my best friend?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not taking chances."

I glanced around and thanked God that no one else was around. I suddenly heard a low rumble from one of them.

"Go home," Edward said, narrowing his eyes.

"Not a chance," Jake challenged, stepping forward and pushing him out of the way. Edward grabbed Jake's arm suddenly and I had a flashback of my dream.

"Stop!" I shouted. They both looked at me as if they were surprised to find me there. I glared both of them down. I knew my next words would hurt all three of us, but I couldn't deal with seeing two people important to me argue. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the ground. "If this is what you two are going to do, I don't want to deal with it at all." I looked each one in the eye. "I don't want to see either of you again."

Edward beat me to the door. "Bella, don't do this."

"I need space, Edward." I couldn't look at him. I knew if I did, I would take back what I had just said.

Reluctantly he stepped aside, allowing me access into the building. As I walked by him, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain throbbing in my chest. "Me too…"

* * *

I knew had been crying in my sleep again. My mom was sitting on my bed, wiping away my tears. "Oh baby, I wish you could tell me what happened."

I shook my head vigorously. "Nothing…nothing happened. I don't wanna talk about it, mom."

"Want a glass of water?"

I collected myself, wanting her to stop worrying about me. "No…I'm fine. I'll go down and get me some Tylenol and I'll be sleeping again in no time."

She smiled and leaned down to give me a peck. "Okay, I'm here for you whenever."

But I never went downstairs. I never took the Tylenol. I never went back to sleep.

* * *

"Where's Edward?" Mike asked at lunch the next day. He was glancing around the cafeteria, worried that I would be swept away.

I shrugged and plopped down next to Angela. "How should I know?"

"Well…weren't you two sort of a thing?" he pestered.

"Oh, Bells, you look awful," Angela pointed out.

I turned from giving Mike a warning glare to Angela. "Yeah…I got sick last night."

"Looks like it," Jess agreed. "Are you sure you can survive through today?"

Truthfully, I knew I couldn't. "Yeah…I'm positive." I shot a look over my shoulder to the Cullen table to see Alice looking at me pitifully. She turned back to her siblings, her lips barely moving as she spoke to them. Maybe I should go home after all…

* * *

When I got out of school, my cell phone had more than enough voicemails from Jacob. He apologized in each one and then begged me to call him back. I deleted them all after the fourth one.

"Ready?" my mom piped as she came down the stairs. It had been a while since we've had a day out together.

I nodded, turning my phone off and slipping it into my purse. My stomach turned when I remembered Edward talking about my mom wanting to speak to me about something, as if I needed anymore on my plate.

The ride started off peaceful, both of us just listening to the radio. It wasn't until we were about half way there when the radio was turned down and the essence of seriousness was like a blanket over us.

"Bella…we need to talk…"

I braced myself. Did she find out about Edward and Jake? Did I do something at school? I went through my mind, anxious. "Okay…"

"Do you remember that night…when we were talking about the Cullens when they first moved here?"

Of course I remembered, my mom had started to cry after I had left. Apparently I had said something to set her off.

"You know how young your father and I were when I had you." It looked as if she was going to cry again.

"Yeah, mom. What's wrong?" They were only just right out of high school, they still had a life to live.

She took a deep breath. "I didn't want you Bella…"

"What?"

We pulled into one of the rest stops. My mom parked and shut the car off. "Oh Bella, I was so young and scared…I didn't even like kids! I wanted to go to college and do something with my life. I wanted to travel around the world…" She was tearing up. "I tried…getting an abortion…" When she saw the appalled look on my face she grabbed my hand. "But when I went to the clinic, I was so freaked out that I left immediately. Your father wasn't too happy and left me for a while…so I considered adoption."

Just the thought of my mother not wanting me blew my mind. I had grown up around so much love and care that it seemed impossible.

"Half way through the pregnancy, I realized though that in life you had to make sacrifices sometimes and just grow up." She grabbed my hand. "I shot down all my options of trying to get rid of you because I understood that you could love someone you'd never really met before."

My mind went to Edward…and Jacob. She was right. You had to make sacrifices sometimes. They were only caring about me and they really couldn't help the fact that they were natural enemies. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

I reached for my mom and pulled her into an embrace. "I get it mom. Don't worry about it."

"I'm so glad I have you, sweetie. I wouldn't know how to live without you," she said, giving me a little squeeze.

_That makes two of us._

* * *

Prom was this Friday and I had just now remembered that I didn't have a date. I sighed in frustration because I couldn't bail either.

"Well, going stag isn't too bad either," Jess said one day at lunch. I had been eating with them for the last two days. Edward hadn't showed up to school at all and Alice barely even acknowledged me anymore.

"Yeah…sure…" I poked at my grilled cheese sandwich. Things had gotten better between Jacob and I. I had spoken to him on Saturday morning and then went to La Push later that day to meet up with his pack. When Sam had asked if I could get information about the new vampires from the Cullens since news had gotten around about my infatuation with them, it hurt to tell them that I hadn't spoken to them for a while.

Jess hopped up with her tray and left the table, leaving only me and Mike. He reached across and put his hand over mine. "Bella…if you want me to go with you, I can tell Jess -"

I yanked my hand away. "Mike, I really don't want you to do that. I'll be fine. It's just prom. Maybe I'll meet up with some other dateless person."

"Okay," he said with a frown, leaving the table also.

It was a wonder how I'd make it through the rest of the day but miraculously, I did. I got to cheer practice barely unscathed. We just got done learning the new routine when Alice was standing by the fence, waving at me. I stared at her for a second trying to comprehend until I noticed that she was trying to get my attention. Wiping off the dribble of water from my chin, I jogged over there.

"Uh, yeah?" I was waiting for some sort of ass-chewing from her.

She reached over the fence and gave me a quick hug. "I'm so sorry Bella! Edward would kill me if he found out I was talking to you. But don't worry about prom. Everything will work out."

"What?"

She looked blankly at me for a second before she shook her head. "Shoot, I have to go. He's gonna be looking for me soon. I'll see you at school!"

I watched her sprint to a red convertible with a very snooty looking Rosalie in the front. They peeled out of the parking lot, leaving me to wonder.

* * *

"We are going to party hardy!" Jess whooped as we left my house.

My mom could not put her camera down as we shuffled about with our dresses and make-up. And when the boys came over, she just about burst with tears. The other parents had thought something was majorly wrong with her.

I was sitting in the corner of the limo with Eric whose allergies were kicking up. Angela had Ben and Jess had Mike. I wasn't technically going along with Eric, he was just there for me to talk to.

The car slowed as we pulled up to the hotel where prom was taking place.

"Masks! And remember, they stay on all night until midnight!" Jess cheered as she was the first one out of the back. I slowly followed everyone else.

People marched around in ball gowns with elaborate masks. It was incredible. Jessica had really done it. You really couldn't recognize anyone. And as you walked into the ballroom, it was like modern meets classical. I was in shock.

Some already had begun to dance, Angela and Ben for example. Jess went up to the mike and announced the whole ordeal about the masks as Mike waited for her at the bottom of the stage. I was sitting at our table with Eric who kept wiping and blowing his nose.

I sighed and plopped my cheek onto my hand. This was going to be a long night…

**So, I kinda jumped around in this chapter, but I wanted to clear somethings and get a little path ready for chapter 17...hm...I wonder what's going to happen? Review please? It would mean the world to me.(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Can I just say I suck at life? I'm soooo sorry about making you guys wait. My sister came to visit with big news.(: (Hint: It has to do with a big, white poofy dress.) And then I got caught up in stuff such as getting tackled in a mud pit by my friend in front of a hundred people for no apparent reason. Argh...I still have to get him back. Any suggestions? Lol, jk.(:**

**I also got caught up in this one-shot that I'm only about half-way through. It's for all you Rose and Emmett lovers.(:**

**Well, here's Chapter 17. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if this sucks. ****Thanks a bunches. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 17**

_**Unmasked**_

I finally agreed to dance with Eric. It didn't start off bad either, it went quite well. Until he got a bloody nose.

"Excuse me," he nasally said as he plugged his nose and took off for the bathroom.

I didn't even get a chance to ask if he was okay. I bit my lip, looking like an idiot for standing in the middle of the dance floor, alone while a slow song played. It was hard to deal with and I debated about going to call my mom to come pick me up. I picked my skirt up off the ground, making my decision. I couldn't be here by myself.

Barely taking one step, a cold hand snatched my wrist. A smile broke out on my face before I could stop it. I did a slow turn, my heart thudding erratically. And there stood the tiny Alice.

"Bella!"

I tried to hide the disappointment on my face. "Alice."

"I see you're alone…what happened to Eric? Ya know what, never mind. It's none of my business. So no one else has asked you to dance? Wait, I already know that answer." She kissed me on my cheek. "Well, I've got to get going, bye!"

She disappeared into the crowd and I just noticed she didn't have Jasper with her.

"What a little bug…" I heard a voice mumble behind me.

I knew this voice. I knew his presence. I turned back around to look at Edward gazing down at me. He quietly pulled me into his embrace and then pulled me away. His hand slid down to the small of my back as his other hand grabbed mine. I watched just his golden eyes the whole time - our faces were covered with masks. Slowly we began to twirl, waltzing around the room, and in my mind I thanked my mom for taking me to dance class when I was nine.

We danced song after song, sitting out the upbeat ones. We finally walked off together as a song about a girl feeling like P-Diddy when she woke up in the morning began to make the crowd jump. Edward and I made our way past the table I had been sitting at earlier which was now filled with Mike and Jess who were gawking at us. I barely paid any attention as hand-in-hand Edward and I walked out the door to the garden. We slipped our masks off and silently followed the trail. The air was warm - a shocker for a Fork night.

"Edward…" I said for the first time tonight. "I'm sorry. I was just so confused and overwhelmed I couldn't…"

He pulled us to a stop and looked me in the face. "Don't worry about it."

I slid into his arms. I wanted to say something else…something nagging at me. "Edward," I began again. "I…" But I couldn't bring myself to say it, too worried he might not feel the same. He was, after all, something more lovely and extraordinary than me. "I think we should go sit down…"

"Yes," he agreed with the infamous crooked smile. "You are probably tired from all that dancing. I mean, you are just human."

I smiled at the jab and took a seat on one of the benches. I leaned up against him and shut my eyes while he put his arm around my waist. He began to hum a sweet lullaby, it was beautiful and something I've never heard of before. I wanted to sleep so badly, but I had to stay up to listen to it. When he finished, I asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing…just something I made up. I'll have to show you sometime on my piano."

"You play the piano?" I pulled away and looked at him, surprised he kept this bit of information from me.

He gave a small smile. "Yes, I do. And so does Rosalie and I've just begun to teach -"

I put my hand up to stop him from speaking anymore. "That's it…you're too perfect." I stood up but he laughed and pulled me into his lap.

"Bella, it's no big deal that I play an instrument. Anyone can play the piano." His face was just inches from mine, my arm around his shoulder.

I sighed. "I know…it's just that you even write songs…you don't find very many men like you anymore."

He laughed again. "I think that men like me died off when the rest did. I'm pretty sure I'm the last of my kind."

I had to chuckle along with him and tucked my head by his neck. I played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Bella, would you stay with _me_ tonight?" he whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"At your house?"

I could practically hear him grin. "Something like that…"

"But what about my parents?" My mom slept in until almost noon at times but Charlie was an early bird.

"I'll have you home before Charlie wakes up in the morning." He stood us both up. "So?"

"Okay," I said, grabbing his hand.

* * *

When I got home my parents were sitting downstairs, a little piece of information Edward forgot to tell me. _I_ hadn't known because the lights were off everywhere except for the television where my parents were cuddled up in front of.

"Bella, who is this?" my mom asked, delighted.

My stomach growled and I glared at Edward for a moment before I went back to my parents. "Mom, dad, this is Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen's kid?" Charlie sized him up, but I could hear the admiration in his tone.

"Yes sir," Edward confirmed politely.

I remembered that I didn't have a story to explain why Edward came into the house. Plus, I needed to talk to him. "So…we're going to go get a snack or something…" I said quickly, yanking him into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table while I rummaged through the fridge. My dress was too fluffy, making it too hot for me. I was practically sweating when I sat down with a glass of water and a turkey sandwich.

"That's how you wanted to meet my parents?" I took a chunk out of the bread and meat. My tummy thanked me as it began to digest. "I would've thought that you would want it to be more formal and prepared."

He shrugged, never taking his eyes off of me. "I was prepared."

I met his gaze. "But I wasn't."

"Might as well as gotten it over with though."

I nodded in agreement and went back to my sandwich. Then I caught him watching me again. "Oh, I'm sorry…would you like a glass of water or something?"

"Just eat Bella. You still have to walk me to the door," he rolled his eyes.

When my little meal was over with, I showed Edward to the door.

"Nice to meet you," he told my parents as we walked by.

"Oh yes, Bella's going to have to bring you over again." My mother's eyes sparkled with happiness.

My dad just grunted. "Yup, good to see you Edmund."

"_Edward_, dad…" I moaned - mortified - and all but shoved Edward out. I joined him on the porch. "Can they hear us?"

He shook his head. "I'll be back in more comfortable clothes when they're sleeping…I hope you're not wearing that out there, it wouldn't last five minutes."

I feigned a pout. "Oh darn, and I was falling in love with this dress."

Edward grinned and put two hands on my waist, leaning down and giving me a cold kiss on my cheek. He pulled back with satisfaction at my heart racing and red face.

"Go," I laughed, slightly humiliated.

As I walked back into the house, I noticed my parents folding the blankets and turning off the television.

"Well, now that you're home, we can go to bed," my dad explained to my unasked question.

"Oh, me too. I'm pooped."

My mom gave me a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Tons."

"Night Bells," Charlie said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and following mom upstairs.

I bid them good night and went back into the kitchen to buy me time. Plus, that one sandwich barely did me any good so I made another and grabbed some crackers. Half of the sandwich was gone when I finally made it to my room. I set my food down and freed myself of the dress quickly and happily. Since I was staying with Edward tonight, I decided to go with a pair of comfortable sweats and one of the old college t-shirts my dad gave me the last time I went with him to a game. Next, I took my curled half-pony tail and brushed it out so I could swing it back up into a full pony-tail. I decided not to bother with the little make up I had put on, unlike my peers who had glitter everywhere. When I got back to my room, it was eleven-thirty.

Edward showed up at eleven forty-five when my sandwich was gone and most of the cracker packet. I was sitting on my bed listening to a burned CD Angela had given me when he crawled through the window. I about had a heart-attack.

"Sorry," he whispered, standing up straight. "Ready?" Nodding, I stood up and walked over to him. He held out his arms; I looked at him questioningly. "I'm going to have to hold you while I jump out the window," he explained patiently.

I cocked an eyebrow and pushed him out of the way - I had snuck out of my room plenty of times before to go hang with my friends. He was already waiting for me on the ground while I dropped off the ledge. Without saying a word, he walked up to me and slung me on to his back.

"Hold on tight," he muttered.

"What are yo -" I began but stopped because at the speed he was running at, I lost my breath. Everything around me was a blur and I had to tuck my face into his neck to keep my eyes from watering. It was very much longer until he stopped and let go of me. I hung on though for dear life.

"Bella?"

My arms were stiffly wrapped around his neck, as were my legs around his torso.

"Bella, you can let go now," he informed. When I didn't reply back immediately he unlocked my limbs and swung me into a cradle. I stared at his face, speechless as he studied me intently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied weakly back.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

He set me on the ground, holding my waist until I got my equilibrium back.

"Wow, that was such a rush," I exclaimed as the blood started flowing correctly. "That was better than any carnival ride I've ever been on!"

Edward laughed and looked at me, intrigued. "I'm happy to see that you're feeling better." He reached for my hand and began to guide me through a patch of trees. Even though I was a cheerleader, I had awful footing at times and hiking was never really my thing. The old tennis shoes I was wearing also didn't help.

We entered an area that was dimly lit by the moon. From what I could tell, it was a small meadow, encircled by a wall of trees that blocked out the world. I was in awe instantaneously and stopped half way to the blanket and lantern that Edward must've set up. I knew he was watching me as I took it all in. There was even a little stream that I could hear trickling around somewhere. It was as if I had just stepped into a fairytale.

"This is my favorite place to come to," he told me quietly. "No one knows it even exists but me…and now you."

I looked at him, realizing that he was honoring me with this. This was a sacred place and he wanted to share it with _me_ of all people. Stepping up to him, I embraced him. "Thank you."

At first, I could tell he was surprised at my unexpected hug. Soon enough though he hugged right back. We walked hand in hand over to the little camp. A big comforter was laid out with another blanket neatly folded on top. An old fashioned lamp was lit off to the side, nicely lighting the area surrounding it. I sat down first and looked up at him, waiting. He gracefully took a spot next to me, keeping a bit of distance. I scooted over a couple of inches, getting closer.

"I've never slept under the stars before," I said, looking up at the twinkling sky. "I've only ever gone camping once in my life and it was a disaster."

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled. "Where were you camped?"

"In my own backyard," I responded nonchalantly.

I saw him shake his head with a grin in my peripheral vision. I smiled and leaned on him. Out of nowhere I remembered the travelling vampires that the Cullens and Jacob were so worried about. I shot up, turning around to face him.

"What?" He looked at me worriedly.

"What happened to those other vampires?"

He relaxed and shrugged. "Alice saw them in Seattle last week. They haven't made any choices to come back to Forks. Why?"

"Just wondering," I said, not moving. The idea of them being all the way over there calmed me. I stared at Edward for a second before I averted my gaze to the blanket beneath me, confused at the sudden feelings overwhelming me. My face grew red with embarrassment at thoughts.

A cold finger lifted my face to meet his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

He pulled me into his lap. "Don't worry about them Bella, when Alice sees them coming back to Forks, we'll protect. I'll take you to China to keep them from even coming near you. I'd do anything."

"I know," I assured. In my mind, I knew that Edward would do whatever it took. From the first time we ever really spent time together I got the protective vibe from him. "I'm not worried about them, Edward."

"Then what is it?" He gave me a perplexed look.

I looked into his eyes before I straightened up a bit. I moved slowly and cautiously as I went in for the kiss I had been waiting for all night. He was confused initially but soon got over it. I deepened the kiss and I could tell he was hesitant. Suddenly we were both lost in the moment, losing ourselves in each other. His cold hands slipped under my shirt, holding just my waist and not moving from there. I unbuttoned his shirt as he moved me onto my back, hovering over my body. His shirt disappeared and his hands moved up by my ribs. My hands shakily went to the buttons on his pants.

"Bella," he groaned against my lips. "We have to stop." Stupidly, I didn't listen. His cold hands stopped me, putting my hands to my side. He drew back on his heels - releasing me. His eyes were shut. I propped myself on my elbows but he held out a hand. "Don't move."

I froze and waited patiently as he regained his bearings. He took slow deep breaths before he finally looked up at me. I looked at him, dumbfounded. "I - I'm s-s-sorry." Of course he wouldn't want me. I didn't even know what possessed me to think that he would. I was a meal to him and it was dangerously idiotic. I shouldn't even be out here.

"Give me a second," he warned. He pushed up to his feet and started to pace around.

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Pathetic tears gradually leaked out of my eyes and I did my best to wipe them away quickly. I felt awful for pressuring him like that. I was no better than Mike Newton.

"Are you crying?" Edward was kneeling in front of me, watching me intently.

"No," I defended instantly.

Comprehension took over his expression. "Oh Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"It's just that, you're very fragile and I don't want to break any part of you. Trust me, if I could, I would. I'm just not going to take that chance with you. You're too important to me now," he clarified.

It clicked then. He was hazardous to my welfare, dangerously strong and powerfully attracted to my blood. One wrong move and he could instantly kill me. I was like a porcelain doll to him. I couldn't figure out why I hadn't understood this before. I bit my lip and looked at him apologetically. "I shouldn't have done that."

He shook his head. "No, you shouldn't have. If I hadn't stopped us, you would probably be dead." I wasn't fast enough to stop the appalled look on my face. He sat next to me. "Sorry, that was too blunt."

"Just a little." I frowned. "I am really sorry."

"Well, I didn't even know I had that kind of tolerance. But being away from you for that time wasn't very much help." He was slightly proud.

I giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just that coach always says practice makes perfect," I mumbled, glancing away.

"Maybe coach is right," surprisingly he chortled along. "But no more tonight. I think I've taken all that I could."

I nodded in agreement, lying down. With the blanket just over me, we snuggled into each other.

"It's like I'm a masochistic lion, denying the hunt of the little, fragile lamb," he muttered.

Unable to help it, I laughed out loud. "That's one way to put it."

We laid in silence for a while, both gone in our own thoughts.

Obviously, I was a mad woman for putting myself in danger. Or maybe I was just simply audacious. Either way, I couldn't care less. Whether Edward was a vampire or not I was going to be with him. I had a revelation as I realized that I always wanted to be with him, forever. No matter what the consequences, he was going to be apart of my life. And he had to know.

My exhaustion started to take over and I turned so I was facing him. "Edward?"

"Yes, little lamb?"

I smiled and braced myself for what I was about to do. "I love you."

"And I love you."

**Just hit that little button down there that says "Review this Story" and leave a little feedback for me? I'm gonna need to know what I'm doing wrong.(:**

**(Btw, I just love the word audacious! Lol.)**

**SNEAK PEEK! xD**

_Chapter 18_

_ I woke up at my house, in my bed the next morning. Edward was nowhere to be found, leaving me to wonder if last night was all a dream._

_No, it couldn't be. The fear I felt when Edward had to control himself was all too real._

_I glanced at my alarm clock next to my bed - it was a quarter after seven. At the moment, all I really wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep but I couldn't. My dad was moving around the house, getting ready for work and I really didn't want to run into him. I might let something slip. Instead, I got onto my laptop to check my e-mails. Jess and Angela loved e-mailing me outfits that they would find online, asking for my opinion. It was like a little game to them and I secretly enjoyed being a part of it._

_The homepage came up as I got logged on. But an ad caught my eye._

_"7 Signs He's Never Going to Marry You"_

_I shouldn't and I knew better but I was very curious. Taking one more glance around my room, I clicked on the words. The seven reasons popped up instantaneously. The second one was the most interesting to me._

_2. He Plans Ultra-Romantic Dates_

_It went on to say something about the guy planning a romantic date in a secluded area so other women wouldn't see him with someone else. My mind immediately went back to last night. I read further only to read a tip that said to ask him to take you out to a popular spot where people would be and see how he would react._

_No, Edward wouldn't do that. He eats with me at lunch in school where tons of girls can see him. Maybe he was just worried about the older girls…_

_"What are you looking at?"_

_I jumped and minimized the website quickly. Sheepishly, I turned in my chair to face Edward. "Nothing, just getting on to check my e-mails." I closed my laptop and stood up to give him a hug._

_"Your dad just left. I went home to change while he was up," he answered before I could ask where he went._

_We sat on my bed. "Okay, what's on the agenda today?"_

_"I was thinking we could go back and see the meadow in the daylight," he suggested as he played with my hand._

_Don't do it Bella…don't do it… "Why don't we go to the park or go eat lunch somewhere?"_

_He looked at me incredulously. "Have you seen outside?"_

_I glanced out the window and smiled. "Yes, and it's bright and beautiful outside!"_

_"I can't go outside in the sun Bella." He looked at me with a straight face. "That's why I was hoping to take you to the meadow where no one would see us."_

_"Do you burn or something?" I asked, suddenly afraid. "Because if you do then we can just hang out in the shade all day."_

_He grinned. "Myth. Now go take a shower and get ready."_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This one isn't that long. But it seemed better that way - short and sweet. And plus, I couldn't fit what I wanted to put in here because it would just take the moment out, so ya'll are gonna have to wait for Chapter 19...sorry, no sneak peek! Anyway, enjoy.(:**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight.(: And this ad doesn't belong to me - it goes right back to it rightful owners.**

**Chapter 18**

_**Disappearing Act**_

I woke up at my house, in my bed the next morning. Edward was nowhere to be found, leaving me to wonder if last night was all a dream.

No, it couldn't be. The fear I felt when Edward had to control himself was all too real.

I glanced at my alarm clock next to my bed - it was a quarter after seven. At the moment, all I really wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep but I couldn't. My dad was moving around the house, getting ready for work and I really didn't want to run into him. I might let something slip. Instead, I got onto my laptop to check my e-mails. Jess and Angela loved e-mailing me outfits that they would find online, asking for my opinion. It was like a little game to them and I secretly enjoyed being a part of it.

The homepage came up as I got logged on. But an ad caught my eye.

_"7 Signs He's Never Going to Marry You"_

I shouldn't and I knew better but I was very curious. Taking one more glance around my room, I clicked on the words. The seven reasons popped up instantaneously. The second one was the most interesting to me.

_2. He Plans Ultra-Romantic Dates_

It went on to say something about the guy planning a romantic date in a secluded area so other women wouldn't see him with someone else. My mind immediately went back to last night. I read further only to read a tip that said to ask him to take you out to a popular spot where people would be and see how he would react.

No, Edward wouldn't do that. He eats with me at lunch in school where tons of girls can see him. Maybe he was just worried about the older girls…

"What are you looking at?"

I jumped and minimized the website quickly. Sheepishly, I turned in my chair to face Edward. "Nothing, just getting on to check my e-mails." I closed my laptop and stood up to give him a hug.

"Your dad just left. I went home to change while he was up," he answered before I could ask where he went.

We sat on my bed. "Okay, what's on the agenda today?"

"I was thinking we could go back and see the meadow in the daylight," he suggested as he played with my hand.

_Don't do it Bella…don't do it… _"Why don't we go to the park or go eat lunch somewhere?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Have you seen outside?"

I glanced out the window and smiled. "Yes, and it's bright and beautiful outside!"

"I can't go outside in the sun Bella." He looked at me with a straight face. "That's why I was hoping to take you to the meadow where no one would see us."

"Do you burn or something?" I asked, suddenly afraid. "Because if you do then we can just hang out in the shade all day."

He grinned. "Myth. Now go take a shower and get ready."

This time we were taking his car. We held hands on the way there, Debussy playing quietly in the background.

"Since we weren't able to go out on that one Saturday due to some complications," he looked at me. "We're going to try to see how it works today."

"Why don't you just tell me why you can't go out into the sunlight?" I was anxious and impatient. But I was also a little worried. Why wouldn't Edward just tell me why he couldn't go out in the sunlight? Because it was dangerous, that's why. He wanted me to not run away right now, that way he could explain. Funny thing is it'd have to take a lot more to get me away from him.

He saw the expression on my face. "Bella, stop fidgeting about this. I would just rather show you than have you not believe me when I tell you."

"It's kind of hard not to believe anything else after I found out that you were a vampire and that my best friend was a werewolf. I wouldn't be surprised if my mother was a zombie or my father was a wizard," I sarcastically said. "Besides, I don't care if you can't go out into the sunlight. I've lived most of my whole life without it, I can do it again."

"You'd be surprised at how much you'd miss something you never seen." He sighed as we pulled onto a dirt road.

I looked at him, hard and concentrated. I wonder…would I be willing enough to give up my family, my lifestyle and friends to just be with him? The answer was most likely yes, but I had a lot to give up. I had no idea what it would be like to be frozen in time, watching the ones you loved grow and live a real life. And there was no way I would be able to communicate with them with my never-changing appearance. But if it meant that I could be with Edward forever… "Edward."

"Yes?" He glanced over at me.

"Would you ever change me?"

His forehead knotted in confusion. "Change you? As in personality or appearance?"

My heart pounded a little harder. "Um, more like appearance."

"I'm still not sure what you mean."

I bit my lip. "I mean as into a vampire."

"No," he said immediately. "I would never do that to you."

I opened my mouth to say more but he pulled the vehicle to a stop at a dead end.

"Bella, let's just drop this subject for now," he suggested as he slid out of the car and suddenly appeared at my door.

"But I don't want to drop it. I think we should at least talk about it," I insisted as I stepped into the sun.

He grumbled something as he closed the passenger door and moved onto me. "Bella," he soothed, pushing me up against the car. "Do we really have to talk about this?" His nose skimmed my ear. "I mean, I don't think it's that big of a subject."

My breathing was shallow; my voice was weak. "I just thought we should…"

He laughed and placed a kiss on my jaw. "That's where you went wrong."

I wanted to come back with some witty remark, but all was lost when I felt his breath on my neck. I shivered at his touch, internally screaming for more. Soon enough his lips crashed against mine causing my body to relax. His cold body was something I was so used to now that I didn't know if I could go back to anything else. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders - wishing I was stronger than him so I could hold him there forever. But just as soon as he had kissed me, he was pulling away.

"What were we talking about?" he inquired with a grin as he grabbed my hand and began to lead me.

"We were talking about…" I was snubbed. I had completely forgotten what I had been arguing so hard about. "I can't remember." I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's not fair. You knew that was going to happen."

He shrugged with a smug smile. "I didn't know that it was going to, I hoped though." I started to say more but he stopped me. "Would you like to hike the whole way or would you like to get there sooner?"

We made a hold on our little journey so I could get onto his back. I held on tightly - both out of pleasure and safety - as he took off. It took all less than ten minutes. He had stopped at the edge where the forest met the meadow. I gave him a quick peck on the neck before I slid off onto the ground, catching my breath.

"Wow," I said in awe. "It's even more beautiful in the daylight…" I wandered into the meadow, marveling at all around me. The flowers were in full bloom, the sun shone perfectly and the trees whispered their secrets to me. I could live in this forever, never having to leave…living completely off of happiness and content.

I swung around to share this moment with Edward but he uncertainly stood in the shade. I walked back and right up to him. "Come on," I said, holding out my hand. "We'll do it together."

He smiled, not a full one though, and slipped his shirt off. "Together."

It was obvious he was nervous, even a little scared. But I couldn't see why because when Edward stood out in the sun, he sparkled. He shimmered in the clear sunlight, making him even more unrealistic and beautiful if that were possible. I watched his body for a while before I looked up at his face.

"What?"

He shook his head silently.

I grabbed each of his hands on the side, standing in front of him. "You're waiting for me to runaway, aren't you?"

Solemnly, he nodded.

"Well," I said, stepping closer. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm waiting for you to disappear."

**So...yup. That's all. Lol. Sorry...I don't know, it just seemed a little peaceful and I think I needed a chapter like that. (: Anyway, could you possibly review? It would boost my confidence a ton! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, been forever! Sorry, life sucks and gets in the way sometimes and other times you just get blocked but no excuses! I'm sorry! But here's Chapter 19 with a treat at the end.(:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has all rights to all Twilight characters and anything else Twilight.**

**Chapter 19**

_**Sacrifices**_

We lay in the grass, in the middle of the meadow with the sun warming us for most of the had slipped his shirt back on. My head was resting on his chest. We were content. And there was obvious relief on his face when he realized I didn't care what he was, I really did love him.

He was humming the same tune from the night before - the lullaby - making the moment even more relaxing. Every once in a while I'd feel his lips in my hair. I was terrified though.

Not terrified of him, no, I could never be. I was terrified that he could leave at any moment without me knowing. I would never see him again. I was terrified that this was just a dream and I would wake up and go back to school where I would see his face - full of hatred.

I grabbed on to him tighter, scooting as close as I could.

"Bella?"

Slowly, I looked up at his golden eyes as he watched me with curiosity.

"Something the matter?"

I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about and sat up. "No, everything's fine. Why?"

He grinned and sat up so quickly, I missed the whole movement. "Sorry," he apologized when he saw the surprise on my face. "It's so different when I'm with you. I have to watch every move I make, just so I won't hurt you." He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "But no matter what, I don't think I could ever stay away from you."

I placed my hand on his cold, smooth cheek. He leaned into it, inhaling my scent.

We were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Edward barely glanced at it as he flipped it open. "Yes Alice?" There was a pause as he listened to her. Suddenly he was standing and glancing around. "We'll be there in five minutes." He looked at me, absolute concern written all over his face. "Come on, we have to go to my house."

He flung me on to his back and took off for the trees. I ducked my face once again until he slowed down. As we entered the clearing where his house settled, the sun was low and wolves emerged from everywhere. Alice and the rest of the Cullens were waiting on the patio. Edward helped me off his back and wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Where are they?" he asked, looking directly at Alice.

She stared off into space for a second. "They're a few miles outside of town."

I looked around at everyone. "What's going on?"

"How many?" Edward ignored my question.

"Just three…I don't see any danger from them…" She seemed a little uncertain.

"Damnit, Edward, what's going on?" I repeated.

He looked at me as if he just realized I was there. "Other vampires…ones we've never crossed paths with before." He turned back to Alice. "Should I take her away?"

Alice slipped away to the future. "I don't think so. She should be safe enough here. It looks like they're going right through and on to Seattle."

Carlisle stepped in. "We'll go on as if nothing is happening. Emmett, Jasper and Alice will run the boundaries to make sure the area is clear. Esme, Rose and I will take in-town. Edward will stay with Bella."

"The wolves want to know how they can help," Edward said through tight lips.

Carlisle looked at the black wolf that stood in front of the others. "Sam, we'd appreciate it if you could keep us updated about the progress of the vampires down in the reservation."

"We're more than happy to," Edward interpreted. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and hissed at a chocolate brown wolf that was just a step behind the Sam wolf. "We have it under control mutt."

The brown wolf rolled it's all too familiar eyes. Then I apprehended where I had seen them before. I moved from Edward's hands to stand in front of the giant creature. I ran my hand down its snout, petting it. "Jacob?"

He nudged my hand, coming closer to me as if he was answering. In one swift movement, he licked my face.

I laughed and playfully swatted at him. "Gross!"

The wolf Jake all of a sudden looked at another wolf, growling. I felt Edward come up behind me protectively.

"Bella, I should get you back home," he said in my ear quietly.

Jake swung his head back, glaring at Edward. I sighed in aggravation and gave Jake a pointed look. "You better call me later."

The wolf gave a nod and with the others, started to retreat back into the woods. Sam was the last to follow.

I yawned and leaned into Edward.

He chuckled. "Can you stay awake long enough to get back to the meadow? My car is still over there. If you want though, I can wait until the morning to get it."

I shook my head. "No, we should just get it tonight. I left with you remember? My parents are going to want to see the car in front of the house when you drop me off."

He took this into consideration before helping me settle on to his back. He exchanged a few words with his family and then began the journey back to our little piece of heaven. I sleepily gave Edward a kiss on his neck. He slowed and shifted me so I was cradling in his arms.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you?" I said with a shrug. "I don't see why you all are fussing over me…"

"Well," he sighed, "your scent and our scent are mixed. And you're alive."

"So?" I urged.

"They're going to wonder why you're still alive…they'll especially be interested in the fact if you know our secret or not which isn't the best scenario to think about."

I snorted. "What? They'll report you to the Vampire Police? Have you taken away to Vampire Jail?"

His face twisted. "Something like that."

"Oh…" I cleared my face of all joking. "So…I get that I'm not supposed to know about you guys and that's a law I take it?"

He nodded.

"And there's always enforcement behind laws…" I concluded. I quirked an eyebrow at Edward. He grimaced.

"The Volturi…but they don't know that you know so there's no need for them to step in."

"Volturi?" The strange term confused me.

"They're kind of like the royalty of the vampire world. They say what goes and what doesn't."

"Like kings?"

"In a way," he agreed. When we entered the meadow, it was dark with the moon lighting it beautifully. Edward set me down but I didn't move from him.

"Can we stay for a bit?" I looked at him hopefully, waiting for the answer. All I wanted to do right now was escape any troubles either one of us had.

He studied my face for a moment. "Just for a bit."

I linked my fingers into his, bliss like a blanket over us. We paced around in the grass, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. I paused and put my head against his chest, his arms went automatically around me.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I mumbled into his shirt.

He rubbed my back. "Me too."

I looked up at him, the moon shining on his perfect face. In a daze I intoned, "Kiss me."

Gently and slowly he cupped my face and leaned down. His lips were barely a centimeter from mine when he whispered, "I love you."

Just as I was about to reply, he kissed me. I grasped on to the side of his shirt, hanging on to every single bit I could while I tattooed this moment into my memory. I sighed contentedly, wanting to deepen the kiss but resisting the urge.

Edward broke away from me abruptly, hissing as he did so. He glanced to the east, narrowing his eyes. "Someone knows we're here."

"Who?" I looked the same direction as if I could see what he saw.

"A vampire I don't know. He seems lost…he's looking for the other two…" He furrowed his brow. "The other two vampires just suddenly disappeared …that's not normal." He kept listening into the foreigner vampire. "He just saw my car and picked up our scent."

My heart began to race.

Edward looked at me with concern. "He's headed our way…"

"Should we go? I mean…is this going to end badly?"

He whipped out his phone, dialing a number and putting it up to his ear. "Alice…" He paused as he listened to her. Relief washed over his face. "Thank you. Keep us updated." Just as quickly the phone was back in his pocket. "She said everything is going to be fine but just to be sure, she's sending Emmett over. The two are roaming around town and the lost one is almost here. Stand behind me."

He guided me where I should stand, pulling my light sweater tighter over me. His hands were on my hips as he gave me one more swift kiss. I silently prayed that everything would go as planned.

Edward looked expectantly to one side of the surrounding forest just as a handsome, olive skinned man appeared. There was a mixture of relief and confusion on this man's face. His dark hair was pulled back loosely and his eyes were a bright and frightful red. I glanced up at Edward to see his expression. It was mute.

"Hello," the man politely said, "I'm Laurent." An accent was hinted in his voice.

Edward slightly tilted his head. "Edward Cullen." He didn't bother with my introduction, trying to keep the attention off of me.

Laurent took precautious steps toward us. "I've seemed to have lost my friends. Have you by any chance seen them?"

"No, I can't say that I have. But my sister says that they are close to town." Edward never took his eyes off of him.

The dark haired vampire nodded thoughtfully before his gaze rested on me. "What is that?"

Edward's eyes darted to me and back. He cleared his throat. "Dinner."

"Would you mind sharing perhaps?" Laurent gave an evil smile, eyeing me hungrily.

"I don't think that's possible," said the golden eyed vampire in front of me. "You see, I haven't fed in a while and by the time I finished, there wouldn't be anything left for you."

The words sent terror right through my chest. My hands were trembling at my side as I told myself that what Edward was saying wasn't true.

"My apologies," Laurent said, a bit surprised. He clasped his hands in front of him. "But you see…I haven't eaten in a while either and I'm rather hungry."

Edward tensed ever so vaguely as he spoke with notable acid, "Yes, which is why my family and I would prefer you hunt around Seattle. We reside here and would like to keep our secret hidden."

Laurent gave a light laugh. "Of course, my coven would never break the law." He was closer than I had thought. He stared at Edward's eyes with pure curiosity. "Your eyes are golden…why is that?"

"I used to hunt animals but missed the taste of humans," Edward replied without missing a beat. "I'm getting back to my usual diet as you can see."

"Well, she smells lovely. Can't I just have a taste?" Laurent was all but begging.

Edward shook his head just as his cell phone went off. "She's mine."

A low rumble came from Laurent but a satisfied smile appeared on his lips out of nowhere. I waited for Edward to answer his cell phone when he went absolutely still. Edward's face dropped and for the first time, he looked terrified.

"The other's have come…Damnit, where is Emmett?" It was just low enough for me. Laurent was occupied welcoming his associates.

A startling red head approached both Edward and I with feline-like movement. Her voice was annoying and childish. "Are you going to share?"

"Don't even bother Victoria…seems as if Mr. Cullen here is selfish." Laurent appeared bored.

The third vampire, a gorgeous blonde who looked like he was a model in his previous life, put an arm around Victoria, looking at Edward intently. He cocked his head with a defiant smile.

"I should be going," Edward said with his gaze locked on the blonde. He grasped my hand and started to move back.

Victoria pouted. "But I could go for a snack and she's smell absolutely delightful…" She looked at the blonde. "James?"

"No!" Edward screamed just as the blonde model pounced on top of Edward, leaving me defenseless.

I was speechless as the beautiful red head sauntered up, her eyes pitch black. She cracked a flawless white smile, flaunting her razor sharp teeth. My blood pumped at the thought at how sharp they just were. She suddenly stood in front of me, twirling a piece of my hair. I glanced at the scene that was just taking place behind her. Edward helplessly fought against Laurent and the blonde known as James. If I didn't do anything, he could be killed.

"Stop!" I screamed. Victoria's head jerked back in response to my outburst. She turned to the men and spoke to them in a language I never heard before. I suddenly had everyone's attention. Edward watched me, horrified. "Let him go…and you can have me."

"I could go for some excitement right now," James sniped. "Vick, if we take her…we're sure to get a chase from this one," he nodded at Edward. "Why else would he fight for such a boring human? She must be important to him somehow."

Victoria grinned and snatched me. "Let me get a head start babe. Could you hold him off for an hour?"

Without waiting for an answer, the frightful redhead threw me onto her back. I looked at Edward, alarmed at what I had just done. I pleaded with my eyes that he and his family catch up. Certainly the seven vampires in his clan could take on three measly ones that surely weren't gifted like them. We stared at each other before Victoria and I disappeared into the trees and I had no knowing if I would see any of the people I loved ever again.

**Okay, here's the treat: Chapter 20 sneak peek! Yay!**

_Chapter 20_

_I sat against the concrete wall under the bridge while she contemplated what to do with me._

_"Draining you dry would just make it simple but Laurent is companionless. Maybe if I created you into a vampire you could be his mate, make him happy," she looked at me with a hint of hope before her eyes clouded over. "No, it's too risky. You'd be too strong afterwards and there's no telling how you'd feel about being with us."_

_My breathing was shallow as I watched her sit cross-legged in front of me._

_She looked at me inquisitively. "What are you to him? His little toy?" Her eyes brightened ever so slightly as she leaned forward. "A little toy…sounds fun."_

_"I wasn't a toy," my first words to come out sounded weak when I intended them to be bold._

_She smirked. "Right…"_

_"Just kill me…" I was tired of all these games and I couldn't last another second with her. I didn't even want to know what would happen if I was still alive when the other two showed up. The only thing I wanted was to be with Edward and alive and happy without these other damn vampires._

_"Alright," she said in her child voice. "You're going to die and that's my conclusion."_

_She lifted me as if I were a doll and pushed me up against the wall. She sniffed my neck before she gifted me with a brilliant smile. It almost didn't hit me when she was leaning in that she was going for a kiss. Her rock hard lips crashed against mine and they were somehow colder than Edward's. I must've had a look of disgust when she pulled back because she cackled and threw her head back._

_She played with my chain on my neck that held a locket with a picture of me and my family. "That's just too adorable," she snickered. "I think that'll be my souvenir from you, just one more victim to my thirst. Sad really, you must've had everything going for you."_

_I choked back the tears as I glared at her. "I hate you."_

_"Don't worry darlin'…you won't ever have to see my beautiful face ever again when I'm done with you." Victoria inclined her head so that her mouth was right over my neck._

_I squeezed my eyes shut. _Edward, I love you.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alas my loves, this is the last chapter of the story. But...I'm pretty positive there shall be a sequel so... :D You truly all have been the bestest readers ever! I was shocked I even made it this far. I can't tell you how gracious I am of all your reviews! I love each and everyone of you! :') **

**Some questions were asked...**

**Q: Why did you keep Charlie and Renee together?**

**A: Well, Bella's supposed to have the perfect life. Her parents are included with that in being a picture perfect family so if they weren't together, it wouldn't be perfect. She'd be the Bella we had in the original book so that kinda played with how she was raised and how she acted differently when she grew up in my story i.e. popular, smart, pretty.**

**Q: Why did Victoria kiss Bella?**

**A: Victoria's a sadist and loves to play with her food. She's one of those people who just love making people's lives miserable and does every possible thing she can to piss them off up to the moment they die. I think in my version, she kinda swings both ways also. Vampires live forever so there always experimenting. She also wanted to see what was so special about Bella that attracted Edward. But Bella's not her La Tua Cantante so she never figured it out really. She died still wondering.**

**Any more questions? Feel free to leave a review *cough cough* or inbox me. I'd be more than happy to answer them!**

**Chapter 20**

_**Brand New**_

I sat against the concrete wall under the bridge with my knees drawn up to my chest while she contemplated what to do with me.

"Draining you dry would just make it simple but Laurent is companionless. Maybe if I created you into a vampire you could be his mate, make him happy," she looked at me with a hint of hope before her eyes clouded over. "No, it's too risky. You'd be too strong afterwards and there's no telling how you'd feel about being with us."

My breathing was shallow as I watched her sit cross-legged in front of me.

She looked at me inquisitively. "What are you to him? His little toy?" Her eyes brightened ever so slightly as she leaned forward. "A little toy…sounds fun."

"I wasn't a toy," my first words to come out sounded weak when I intended them to be bold.

She smirked. "Right…"

"Just kill me…" I was tired of all these games and I couldn't last another second with her. I didn't even want to know what would happen if I was still alive when the other two showed up. The only thing I wanted was to be with Edward and alive and happy without these other damn vampires.

"Alright," she said in her child voice. "You're going to die and that's my conclusion."

She lifted me as if I were a doll and pushed me up against the wall. She sniffed my neck before she gifted me with a brilliant smile. It almost didn't hit me when she was leaning in that she was going for a kiss. Her rock hard lips crashed against mine and they were somehow colder than Edward's. I must've had a look of disgust when she pulled back because she cackled and threw her head back.

She played with my chain on my neck that held a locket with a picture of me and my family. "That's just too adorable," she snickered. "I think that'll be my souvenir from you, just one more victim to my thirst. Sad really, you must've had everything going for you."

I choked back the tears as I glared at her. "I hate you."

"Don't worry darlin'…you won't ever have to see my beautiful face ever again when I'm done with you." Victoria inclined her head so that her mouth was right over my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Edward, I love you._

Her teeth easily sunk into my skin and I gasped for air. I began to go in and out of consciousness, hoping everything would be done soon. The atmosphere thickened; the pain too bearable. I knew I wasn't too far away from death.

I could feel my blood exit my body, a burning taking its place as it spread through my veins. The last thing I remember was her evil cackle as I slipped into oblivion.

When I gained some consciousness back, there were voices and that _burning_. I screeched out in pain and a sob answered it.

"Oh, God, Carlisle…what do I do?"

"I'm sorry son. It's too late. The venom's spread too far to suck it out."

That voice was imprinted on my head. _Edward_… I wanted to scream out to him, tell him to make the pain go away but I was terrified any more movement could inflame it even more. Someone grasped my scorching hand, cooling it down.

"It'll be over with soon, I promise…God, Bella, I'm so sorry…" Edward sounded as if someone was dying.

Maybe it was me…maybe I was the one who was dying. It felt like it. But something in the back of my mind nagged at me, telling me that I was going to live. This wasn't dying.

I heard people speaking softly and then a nudging on my arm, as if someone was poking it. Soon most of the pain subsided and I began to make more sense in my mind.

My heart throbbed to speak out to Edward. But my jaw was clenched from shrieking. Uncertainly I unclenched it and hopefully made sense as I tried to reach out to him.

I could feel him move closer to me, placing a kiss on my forehead. He muttered reassurances and loving words as his thumb stroked my hand while it rested in his. His voice kept me calm, as if it was a cozy blanket wrapping around me. The pain was all but gone by the time I started to drift into an abyss.

* * *

It's been days or at least weeks, I know it has. There isn't any way that this was dying. Dying doesn't take this long. It was something else… My body wasn't weakening; it was growing stronger and stronger. I knew I was gaining the ability to function correctly but I was too terrified to even twitch a finger. I could hear the movement around me clearer now too as well as my thoughts. The fire in my body didn't decrease, though, unless someone tugged at my skin like they had previously.

The pain licked my body vigorously and I know I let out some sort of sound by the way Edward reacted. He groaned as if he was feeling what I had been.

I tried pushing everything away by thinking about Jacob.

_Jacob_…my best friend who I didn't know if I'd ever see again. The thought of never seeing his smile or listening to his laugh would've torn me up inside if I wasn't already on fire. I wondered if he even knew where I was or if he was okay. Maybe he was already moving on with his life, finding someone who could make him happy and always be there.

_Oh God, Charlie and Renee._

I had forgotten all about my parents. Did they know where I was? The last that I could remember was that all they knew was that I was going out with Edward. They must be searching for me, terrified. Even if I did make it all through this, how was I going to explain this to them? I felt awful about everything. Not to add the fact that if this didn't kill me, they would. How could've I just left them like that?

Someone walked into the room with slow steps and Edward growled.

"Relax…I just came to check on you." The voice was somewhat familiar.

Edward's voice was low and harsh. "Leave us be, Rose…"

"Carlisle wants to know if she needs more morphine."

"Yes," he said quietly, brushing his fingers up my cheek and onto my temple. "Has Alice seen anything?"

The footsteps moved closer into the room. "She thinks soon…she doesn't know when exactly though."

"I was too late…" Edward whispered. "I didn't want this on her."

"It wasn't your fault Edward…" Rosalie consoled.

His hand brushed a piece of my hair away. "Go."

Her heels clicked out of the room and down the hall, echoing and silencing slowly as she went.

I craved to move closer to his touch, tell him I was beginning to feel better. The fire was fading slowly from every part of my body, but igniting more in my heart. My throat was dry too, like I was thirsty, but it was nothing compared to the burning in my heart.

A lighter step entered the room. The chime-like voice was excited. "Edward!"

The room was silent for a fraction of a second.

"It's so soon. She's never been this clear. And just look at her!" I could tell it was Alice but I was confused at what she was saying.

More footsteps entered just as the fire completely vanished from my hands and feet, relief slowly creeping up my body. The fire in my heart, however, picked up the pace. My heartbeat was faster than ever before with the fire driving it to full speed. It pounded against my chest. The only sound was the drumming, as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Everyone was dead silent as my heart kept beating.

Edward was still holding onto my hand which began to silently twitch with my impatience. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I wanted to scream, _Yes! I'm here! _but my heart took off faster than before. I could feel the eternal battle between the fire and beating, hurting my chest horribly. My torso rose from the surface I was on and then slumped back. Something told me that it would all be over with soon, that everything would end. The fire's focus was completely on the heart, nothing else.

But then my heart stuttered a few more times and then just once before coming to a complete stop.

At first all I noticed was that the pain was gone yet my heart was beating no longer. Had I died?

No. I was breathing and the dryness in my throat was too real. I could smell things around me I had never smelled before. I refused to open my eyes though, afraid at what I would find. I lay still, hoping that someone would answer me soon enough.

I wondered if this was like when you came out of a coma - a possibility I just now assumed. I was just so _thirsty_, it was worse than the cotton mouth people get in the morning at times.

Then I remembered the hand in mine. It couldn't be Edward's. Although it was smooth, it was warm to the touch. Maybe Jacob was here after all.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "open your eyes."

I shook my head slowly, still afraid to move.

A low chuckle came from someone as someone else said, "She's breathtaking!"

I waited for the heat to rise to my cheeks, but there was nothing.

"Everything's fine, love," Edward continued. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Mustering all my courage, I cracked one eye up before I could chicken out. I could see the rays of the sun shining through the window and the dust particles floating in its way. My eyes opened and widened, as I gazed in wonder at the world around me.

Everything was so crisp in clear and I could see everything. Every light, every color, every element that made up everything. Even though I was just staring at the ceiling, I was in awe. I sighed, the burning in my throat inflaming in the process. There was the need to cough, but I didn't have to for some strange reason.

Edward's face came into view then as he looked down at me. I gasped and then cringed. He smiled beautifully at me. I did what I hoped was smile and pushed myself upright. I looked at the people who stood by the door. Edward's family gaped at me with one exception. Jasper crouched protectively in front of them all. I looked at him in confusion and then it suddenly clicked that he was going to attack. In one quick movement Edward's back was against the wall and I stood in front of him protectively, snarling at Jasper. Everyone's eyes widened at the action. Edward rested his hand on my arm and looked at me, entranced.

"No one's going to harm you," he said as I turned around to look at him.

My emotions were so confusing as I stared into his sad eyes. Everything was confusing me. I didn't understand why I felt so animal like. And why was Edward suddenly so warm? I stepped into his embrace and hid my face against his shirt, embarrassed at how I just reacted. I wanted to cry, but it felt inappropriate at the moment.

"She's fascinating."

I turned in Edward's arms to see Carlisle come out from behind Jasper and Emmett. He walked right up to me without fear but Jasper looked horrified. Alice was right behind him. I watched as Jasper reached for her but she shook him off with a kiss and a smile. I looked at him questioningly. Why did he want to prevent them from coming close to me?

Carlisle began to ask me odd questions. I gave him a queer expression and answered in a voice that sounded like it didn't belong to me. Sometimes I lied and silently thanked that Edward couldn't read my mind. Alice gave a supportive smile and stood by my side.

"I think we ought to give her a little time," Edward said over my head.

Carlisle's eyes widened and nodded in understanding. "Of course! You must be terribly thirsty. Your control is just incredible!"

_My control?_ I looked at Edward again. What was he talking about? What happened? Did I change somehow? I felt the same, except for that awful dryness… I looked up to find everyone still watching me cautiously, as if I were some new exotic animal at a zoo.

"Let's give these two sometime," Carlisle spoke, ushering people out of the room. Alice unwillingly did so.

I suddenly noticed we were in Edward's bedroom. I had been situated on the couch obviously since there was no other place to lie. Strange, I would've thought they would take me to a hospital or something.

Edward pulled me out of my trance as he guided me back to the couch. He sat me down as he took the seat next to me. I looked at his upset expression worriedly.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

His eyes widened ever so slightly. "You don't remember anything?"

"Not much," I answered with a shake of my head.

"Bella," he began with a tormented look on his face, "look at your skin in the sun."

My brow knotted as I raised an arm into the ray of sun. I gasped as it sparkled…like Edward did. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Am I…" I started to choke out but unable to finish. I suddenly felt weak and leaned into him. "Oh God…"

"I'm so sorry Bella…we were too late when we got there…Laurent and James held us off for quite a bit before Alice reached you. They're all dead though. Emmett and Jasper took care of them." A shiver went up my spine as he went on. "Victoria's venom was already spreading too far. We were even lucky we got there when we did."

I held a finger up to his lip to stop him from talking. He looked at me, a grieved look on his face. I thought over my words before I spoke them.

"Edward," I sighed, "I don't believe you for some reason right now. I'm in a dream state at the moment and I just…" His expression kept making me depressed. I leaned forward and kissed him without holding back. He was hesitant at first but soon relaxed into my touch. He pushed me onto my back so that he was hovering over me like the night that happened so long ago. When we pulled apart, I brushed his hair back and looked at him in his black eyes. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "As I love you."

I beamed lovingly at him as we both sat back up. "But this is one of those things that I need to see to believe…"

He clutched onto my hand and led me to his personal bathroom. Fortunately, there was a full length mirror. I stared that the thing like it was a life or death situation. I grabbed onto his hand slightly tighter.

"Don't let me do this alone," I whispered.

We stepped in front of the mirror together. He stood behind me, his hands on my waist. I stood there looking at the gorgeous girl in front of me. Her hair was a mess, her clothes torn to shreds. I gasped as my bright, crimson eyes met each other.

**Okay...so as I said before, there will be a sequel. Wanna a sneak peek? :)**

***STOP HERE! SEQUEL TO PERFECTLY IMPERFECT SNEAK PEEK! SPOILERS!***

**Revolution**

_Chapter 1_

Edward was propped on his elbow as he gazed down at me. I tried ignoring him by looking at the stars but he got to me as usual.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head with his crooked grin, still watching me.

I glanced away from his penetrating eyes, suddenly shy and self conscious. "Don't you think we should get home?"

He sighed and got up. In a flash I was right by him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Beat you there," I whispered in his ear before I sprinted toward his house, leaving the magical meadow. He laughed behind me and was soon catching up. We burst through the doors, smiling like fools. His family watched us curiously before going on with their previous affairs. I went up the stairs and to the bedroom that now belonged to both Edward and I. A bed had been put in along with a television and a new wardrobe for me.

I plopped onto the bed, kicking my jeans off as I searched through the clothes, looking for a pair of sweats. Edward entered soon after and turned on the television. The news lady's voice poured into the closet.

"Local police officer's daughter has gone missing."

My ears pricked and I was standing in front of the T.V. in a second. A picture of me with a group of friends popped onto the screen, zooming in on my face.

"Chief Swan's teenage daughter, a high school cheerleader and prized student, went missing just last week. She was last seen with her boyfriend who is also absent." It cut to an interview with my father.

His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. My breath caught. "Bella's a good girl…I don't know where she would've gone to. Dr. Cullen's son is also missing and we're doing everything here in investigation." He looked directly at the camera. "Bells, if you're watching this, please come home. Your mom…your mom and I miss you."

The news lady's serious face took the screen again. "If you see or have heard anything about Isabella Swan or Edward Cullen, please contact the hotline listed below. In other news…"

I turned to Edward, my eyes wide. "We have to go see my parents."


	21. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION ALL MY LOVELY READERS!**

The sequel is now up! You can check on my **profile** for it! I wanna thank everyone for supporting me in this story!

FYI: I started this thing in chapter 2 of the sequel - you _review_, you get a _sneak peek _of the next chapter! Simple as that!

Perfectly Imperfect Sequel-

**Counting Stars**

ENJOY!

-_Love_,

Nerd


End file.
